Unexpected
by playstation14
Summary: Have you ever wanted to look at your own life in a different light? Sonic and Shadow learn first hand, with the help of parallel universes, that when traveling through time and space you should always expect the unexpected.
1. Episode 1: The Future

**Hello! This story is a sequel to my first story, Sonic the Faker, BUT, you absolutely DO NOT need to read the first story to understand this one. All you need to know is that:**

**-Sonic discovers that Gerald Robotnik escaped the ARK 50 years ago (the so-called "real" Gerald that was in Prison Island was just a clone), and went into hiding, using Shadow's "original" DNA but not Black Doom's to make another Ultimate Lifeform. This turned out to be Sonic. So now Sonic and Shadow are unofficially "brothers" of sorts. **

**-Zonic the Hedgehog from the Archie universe (no, this story will NOT take place in the Archie universe) accidentally breaks his zone/universe traveling device, and ends up in this Sonic universe. Unfortunately, after landing in this universe, the device goes haywire again and takes Sonic, Shadow, and Zonic to another universe, where this story begins…**

**And now, for my actual Author's Notes:**

**Let me first just say that I'm sorry for the long wait, but the reason is because originally, I had actually planned for the sequel to be VERY, EXTREMELY, (you get the idea) different from this final version. I had actually already written 4 and a half chapters, but suddenly I realized that something was very screwed up, so I re-wrote all the chapters. **

**And for all you Archie haters, don't worry; Zonic will play an extremely small role in this fic. In fact, most of the time you're reading this you probably wouldn't even remember that he's IN this fic.**

**Sonic: You included an Archie character? YOU INCLUDED AN ARCHIE CHARACTER?**

**Me: Ummmm….yeah.**

**Sonic: DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY FLAMES YOU'RE GONNA GET!**

**Me: Hey just because Zonic's an archie character doesn't mean this is going to be an archie story! I just included Zonic to give an excuse for you guys traveling to random parallel universes.**

**Zonic: HEY! That's not very nice-**

**Me: Shut up Zonic.**

**Shadow: Idiots…

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Sonic Gets Tortured

* * *

_Last time on Sonic the Faker…._

_Before he had time to finish his sentence though, sparks of electricity suddenly flew out of Zonic's device, making him cry out loud and drop the device, which in turn glowed a brilliantly white glow. Without any warning, the white light expanded covering Sonic, Zonic, and Shadow before any of them could react (Tails was standing further away). The light was so bright that Tails had to cover his eyes._

"_Sonic? Shadow? Guys?" Tails yelled while shielding his eyes. No response came._

_After what seemed like an hour to Tails, the light abruptly disappeared…along with the three hedgehogs…._

THE STORY CONTINUES...

* * *

In a dark room…

_FLASH!_

"WHOA!"

"What the hell?"

"Ouch!"

"Where are we?"

"OH! Sonic that's that's my foot!"

"What? You ARE Sonic."

"No I'm Zonic."

"Oh…"

"Why's it so freakin' dark?"

"Um, maybe because there's no light?"

"Oh, REALLY? Gee, thanks, Einstein."

"Wait, I still have my chaos emerald. Maybe if I…"

As Shadow finished his…uh…unfinished sentence, the dark room lit up dimly, thanks to the green chaos emerald that Shadow grasped in his hand. Sonic, Shadow, and Zonic looked around confusedly; they were in a medium-sized storage room, with different mechanical parts lying around on the floor.

"What did you do, zone cop?" Shadow asked in an intimidating voice, glaring at Zonic.

"Hey it's not MY fault this device suddenly decided to go berserk and transport us to a random zone!"

"WHAT? You mean we're in another WORLD?" Sonic unnecessarily shouted, bringing his hands up and waving them around a little.

"Another _parallel universe_." Zonic corrected, observing his round, metallic transportation device.

"What difference does it make?" Sonic asked, now more annoyed then ever at Zonic.

"The DIFFERENCE is that there will probably be alternate versions of you and probably some other people we know in this universe. Sheesh, and I thought Sonic Prime was dumb…"

"Who?"

"Nobody. Wait, let me check something…" Zonic took out the small, round device again, and punched in a few keys. As he stared at it, his eyes widened…

"What? What is it?" Sonic asked eagerly. Zonic slowly looked up…

"Do you want to hear the good news first, or the bad news first?"

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Good."

"The good news…is that we're still in your universe. The bad news…" Zonic took a deep breath, "…is that we're in another time."

"WHAT?" Sonic cried out hysterically. Shadow's eyes widened slightly, but remained unaffected.

"Don't worry, the people in my zone will notice eventually that I'm gone, and they'll send someone to get us back…hopefully. Though it may take a couple of days for them to find us…" Zonic trailed off, suddenly looking slightly nervous.

"Whatever. You two idiots can stay in this room, but I'm finding out where we are."

Shadow walked up to the door and turned the door knob, opening the door…and stepped out…

"So Shad, what's out there?" Sonic asked, walking over and peeking his head out.

The moment Sonic looked out, his mouth dropped to the ground.

A colossal indoor mall, filled with shops and…what appeared to be VERY realistic holograms staged at random areas met Shadow and Sonic's eyes. Objects of diverse colors, shapes, and sizes also met their eyes. Some people were shopping; some however, were doing things that neither hedgehogs understood.

"Wow…sure is a strange future…" Sonic whispered, eyeing the floating metallic squares that people were standing on to move around. He took a single step out of the door-way, when…

"DADDY! I FOUND YOU!"

With an 'oof!', Sonic was suddenly knocked off his feet by something tackling him from behind.

"What the-"

"Daddy! Piggyback!" A squeaky voice of a little girl screamed from behind Sonic's back. He looked down to see little chubby gloved hands wrapped around his neck.

"Daddy daddy gimme piggyback ride!"

"What? Hey kid I'm n-"

"Piggyback!"

"Kid you're strangling m-"

"Piggyback!"

"Shad help me here-"

"PIIIIIIIIIIGYYYYYYYYBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The little girl hollered, making nearby people stare strangely. Most of them did a double take when they saw Sonic and Shadow, but returned to their business after a few seconds of staring…

All the while Sonic was running around in circles screaming bloody murder, trying to reach behind his back to pry whoever it was off his back. Shadow watched calmly from the door with an evil smirk on his face, while Zonic was messing around with his little transportation device, not noticing what was going on...

_Can't…breath…being…strangled by stupid…girl…starting to…feel…faint…_

"May! Get off that hedgehog! He's not dad! He's probably another rabid fan boy of Dad's who painted himself blue! May, get OFF!"

Suddenly, oxygen returned to Sonic's lungs as the small, yet powerful arms were pried off of Sonic's neck by someone…

"Hi Flash!" The little girl's voice said excitedly behind Sonic; he turned around to see two hedgehogs…

"May, you've got to stop running up to random blue hedgehogs! Remember when you almost got kidnapped once? It took Uncle Shadow, Uncle Tails, AND dad three days to find you! Just because some random hedgehog's blue, doesn't mean he's our dad!" A young, male sky-blue hedgehog with shorter quills than Sonic said angrily, grabbing the hedgehog, who tackled Sonic, by the wrist. The little girl hedgehog was purple and wore a pink headband. She wore a red and purple dress. She also looked surprisingly similar to a certain pink hedgehog that Sonic knew…

"You're no fun, Flash!" The little girl said, crossing her arms stubbornly. The light-blue hedgehog, apparently called Flash, ignored the little girl's complain, and turned to face Sonic wearily.

"Sorry for my little sis's ear-piercing screams dude."

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but the other hedgehog put his hand up,

"Look, I know you're probably going to ask for my dad's autograph. I'll ask him to give it to you, ok? It's the least I can do to make up for my sis's mistake. Now what's your name?"

Sonic was confused for a moment,

"Wait, who's your dad? What are you talkin' about, kid?" Sonic asked.

The sky-blue one stared at Sonic strangely and said,

"What rock have you been under these past years? You don't even know the famous Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"I AM Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said. The other hedgehog laughed dryly,

"Yea, that's what ALL the crazy fan boys say. Seriously, you think I can't even tell my own DAD apart from the others?"

* * *

**REVIEW EVERYBODY! The only way I'm gonna know if I'm doing a good job or not or if I have to improve on something is if you actually REVIEW!**

**Sonic: OMG OMG OMG…wait never mind, I don't get it. So what happened?**

**Shadow: That light-blue hedgehog and purple hedgehog is you DAUGHTER and SON, dumbass.**

**Sonic:………faints**


	2. BLAHBLAHBLAH

Oops, I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter! Ok here it is:

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. do not belong to me! They belong to SEGA!

Sonic: Damn right, b!tch!

Everbody else: Oo

Me: Sonic? Do you feel all right?

Sonic: DO I FEEL ALL RIGHT? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I JUST FOUND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPER THAT I HAVE KIDS! KIDS! KIDS ARE ANNOYING!

Me: Uh…technically Sonic, you're still a kid, so you're saying that you're annoying. The only ones who aren't kids are Shadow, Vector, and probably Rouge.

Sonic: Hey Shadow doesn't count!

Shadow: Shut up you annoying kid…

Sonic: WAAAAH I want my mommy!

Shadow: You don't have a mom.

Sonic: YO' MOMMA!

Shadow:…What?

Oh, and one more thing: I'm slightly disappointed that I've already gotten 150 hits for this story yet only 8 reviews. If you're gonna read this story, REVIEW! Constructive criticism is accepted.

* * *

Chapter 2: BLAHBLAHBLAH

* * *

It took Sonic a couple of seconds to realize what Flash said…

"Y-your dad is….."

"The one and only Sonic." The light-blue one said nonchalantly. Sonic opened his mouth, and closed them again, looking ridiculously like a goldfish.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Sonic," Shadow said, walking up to the other two hedgehogs, "You wouldn't want to make a bad first impression in front of your son, would you?" He said, smirking evilly as he saw Sonic's mouth drop even more. Shadow, trying to ignore Sonic's mumblings of "m-my…m-my…m-my", looked at Flash and said,

"Look kid, we accidentally got transported here from the past. We ARE Shadow and Sonic."

Flash looked suspiciously at Shadow before saying,

"Ok, prove it. What did you say when you destroyed the Black Comet and you were on the ARK, holding a picture of Professor Gerald Robotnik and Maria?"

"How do you know about-"

"Answer the question."

"Fine. I said, 'GoodbyeforeverShadowtheHedgehog'." Shadow said quickly and hesitantly, suddenly taking a big interest at the ground below him.

It was the light-blue one's turned to look surprised now,

"But…but…the only people who knows that are me and dad and Dash and…and…"

"Me." Shadow said, getting impatient, "Are you going to believe me now or are you just as dumb as Sonic? Speaking of him…Sonic, please close your mouth already; you're starting to drool, or do I have to make you?"

Sonic immediately closed his mouth, but continued to stare at the two new hedgehogs.

"…fine. I believe you…for now. But I'll take you guys to uncle Tails and let him see if you guys are REALLY who so say you are." He took out a blue chaos emerald. "Everybody hold on to my arm; we're going to the mystic ruins."

Everybody held on to the hedgehog's arms.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

-----

Zonic looked up (finally) from his device….only to find Sonic and Shadow missing.

"Guys?"

"Well…at least the Mystic Ruins haven't changed much." Sonic commented, shooting glances at Flash and May. "But where's Tails' workshop?"

Flash laughed at this,

" 'workshop'? More like underground lab."

The purple hedgehog tugged Flash's arm,

"Flash? Why are we letting these two see uncle Tails? I thought you said they weren't daddy and Shadow."

"I'll explain it to you later, ok?" Flash said impatiently, searching for something. "Aha! Here it is!"

He walked up to an enormous tree and pulled a small branch…

"_Yes?"_ An unfamiliar voice that seemed to be coming of the tree said. _"Oh, hello Flash. And little May! How's my favorite little purple hedgehog doing today?"_

May giggled and said,

"Very good, uncle Tails!"

"Tails?" Sonic wondered aloud.

_"Sonic? Shadow? What are you two doing here? I thought you two were …is my hidden camera broken again? You two look different…Sonic, did you mess with my Shrinking Ray again?"_

"Uncle Tails," Flash said before Sonic had a chance to answer, "Could you at least let us in first?"

_"Oh yes, of course!"_

With a whoosh, the tree suddenly split into two pieces, revealing some kind of slide that went deep underground…

Both Shadow and Sonic jumped back in alarm, earning a giggle from May and a snicker from Flash.

"So 'Sonic' and 'Shadow', if you are who you propose to be, you'll have to follow us down to Tails' underground lab. Come on, May."

Without another glance, both hedgehogs jumped down to the slide, disappearing into the darkness. A muffled "weeeeeeee!" from May could be heard.

"So…" Sonic said, staring down at the hole/slide, "You think we can trust them?"

Shadow shrugged,

"The zone cop DID say the only thing that has changed was the time, so I guess they really are your children; unless you don't even trust your own kin?"

Sonic shivered at the mention of children,

"Okokwhateverletsjustgoalready…" He said hastily, covering up his fear.

They are NOT my children they are NOT my children they are NOT my children they are NOT my children hmm I wonder who my wife is…NO! I will NOT go there!

He quickly jumped into the hole. Shadow ginned, knowing what Sonic was thinking, and jumped in after Sonic.

The tree closed, filling the forest again with silence….

* * *

"WHOOHOO!" Sonic screamed, sliding down the twisting pipe-like slide. Behind him, Shadow rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Hey Shad, I think I can see light ahead of me!" Sonic yelled, only to get the back of his head kicked by Shadow's shoes. "OWW! What was that for!"

"Don't call me Shad!" Shadow yelled.

"Stupid bastard without a sense of humor…"

"I heard that!"

---

Meanwhile at the bottom of the slide…

"So you're saying they're from the past?" A taller, more mature looking adult Tails in a lab coat asked.

"Yea, at least that's what they told me."

"Hmm…I believe them."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time when a zone cop appeared, and accidentally took Sonic and Shadow to another-" Before Tails had time to finish his sentence however, Sonic and Shadow slid out of the slide, landing roughly on the cold, hard floor. They immediately scrambled up and glared at each other.

"EMO!"

"RETARD!"

"GOTH!"

"HIPPIE!"

"ANTI-SOCIAL!"

"BASTARD!"

"….EMO!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"HA! You don't even know what 'emo' means, and you think you're the 'Ultimate Life form' who knows everything!"

"Ahem!" Tails said, getting to attention of both Sonic and Shadow; needless to say, both looked surprised when they saw Tails.

"Tails? You're so….so…" Sonic gawked.

"Different?" Tails said, chuckling. "You didn't expect me to remain a child forever, did you?"

"Well…I…wow I really am in the future! This is so cool!" Sonic exclaimed, making everybody fall down anime style.

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?" Shadow screamed, no longer able to take Sonic's idiocy.

Sonic shrugged, trying to look innocent.

Tails chuckled,

"You haven't changed at all, Sonic. Well…at least not your personality. Come on guys, lets settle down to somewhere homier than here."

Tails led the way, walking past corridors and doors all made out of some kind of metal. It reminded Sonic of Eggman's bases…

Finally, they reached a sliding metallic door similar to the other doors. The door slid open, revealing a big room that actually looked like the inside of a house rather than a lab.

"So, now that we're all settled down," Tails said, sitting on the couch along with the others, "Where's Zonic?"

"Oh crap! We left him behind!"

"You WHAT?" Tails yelled, "Nevermind, he's probably going to find us sooner or later."

"And why is that, foxboy?" Shadow asked.

"Because when you guys returned to your time, all three of you returned together." Tails stated simply. "So I guess you two are stuck here for now, huh?"

"Yea I guess," Sonic said, already starting to look around at the strange contraptions lying around, "Wow…most of these things all say 'Prower Tech'," Sonic turned to Tails, "Did you make all these?"

Tails grinned,

"You bet I did! I became one of the richest guy on Earth just by inventing things and selling them!"

"Whoa, great job little bud-uh…I guess I have to call you 'big buddy' now!" Sonic said laughing. Tails smiled,

"Yea, you guys ending up here's going to be pretty interesting. It's getting boring here lately. So, Flash and May," Tails said, turning to the light-blue and purple hedgehogs, "What do you think of your fifteen-year-old father and uncle?"

"Uncle?" Shadow wondered aloud (something he rarely does).

Tails smirked,

"Yes Shadow, you ARE their uncle, whether you like it or not."

Shadow shrugged,

"Whatever. Hey, don't you have to be careful what you tell us? I don't think it'll be wise for us to know the future."

"It's ok, I'll have to eventually have to erase you two's memory."

"WHAT?" Both Shadow and Sonic yelled, not believing Tails would do something like that.

"Whoa calm down, guys. I'm only going to erase your memories of being here."

"But…but…" Sonic said, "I want to keep my memories! I wanna remember what the future's like!"

"So you want to remember that you're going to love, marry, and have kids with Amy?" Tails countered.

"Well, I-WHAT? I'M GOIN TO MARRY AMY?" Sonic said; no he screamed. Tails tried, without success, to calm the hysterical hedgehog down,

"Sonic calm down you-"

"OHMYGODI'MGOINGTOMARRYAMY!"

"Sonic you don't have to be overdrama-"

"THISCAN'TBEHAPPENINGNONONONONONONO!"

"Sonic you're starting to scare May-"

"THISCAN'TBETHEFUTRETHISISIMPOSSIBLE-"

Getting annoyed now, Shadow walked calmly behind Sonic, balled his hands up into a fish, and punched the side of Sonic's head.

"Daddy!" May screamed, running up to her now-unconscious father. "Uncle Shadow, why did you do that?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry kid, he's not dead." Shadow said emotionlessly. The little hedgehog ran to Tails and hugged one of his tails.

"Uncle Tails? Why is uncle Shadow so mean?" She said in between sobs. Tails wrapped her around with his tails and said "There there…".

He turned to Shadow with a frown,

"Shadow, please be nicer to her. She's not used to you being…well…mean to her. She's known you her whole life, you know."

"Hmph, well too bad because I don't know her." Shadow said.

"Yes but…at least try, won't you?" Tails said. "Man I forgot how cold you used to be…"

"What, are you telling me I'm a happy-go-lucky guy in the future? Cause if I am, I'd rather kill myself right here and now."

"No, of course you're not happy-go-lucky; that'd be just plain weird." This time, it was Flash who answered. Shadow stared at him for a moment.

"So, you're Sonic's and Amy's kid, huh? It's a wonder Sonic didn't accidentally drop you as a baby."

Flash laughed,

"Man uncle Shad, you sound like my mom! She-wait hold on," He walked to the still-sobbing May, and pulled her out of Tails' tails, "May, quit crying. You're givin me a headache. Besides, it's not like you've never seen uncle Shadow hit someone before. You know how moody he can get."

"Yeah…" May sniffed, "But…but this uncle Shadow's eyes are mean…they look different…was uncle Shadow always so mean when he was little?"

"Look May," Tails explained, "This uncle Shadow and daddy's from the past; that means they haven't met some of us yet and they might act a little differently. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

May appeared to think for a moment, and then slowly nodded. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"She actually understands?" He asked skeptically.

"She might not look smart," Tails said, ruffling May's quills, "But once you explain things to her clearly, she can immediately understand what you're talking about."

May grinned and said, "Yeah!"

"Can we talk about something more INTERESTING?" Flash said impatiently, tapping his feet.

"HEY!" May shrieked, "Are you saying I'm not interesting?"

"No, I'm saying you're annoying."

"I'm telling on daddy!"

"Which one? The one that's doing the new ipod commercial or the one that's lying on the floor, probably dead?"

"D-d-dead? WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Flash! Apologise to your sister now!" Tails said sternly.

"What? It's not my fault she can't handle a joke."

Tails sighed, patting May on the back.

"There there, shh. Don't listen to your mean old brother. Hey-look, Sonic's waking up already!" Indeed, Sonic started to stir, rubbing the back of his head.

"Daddy!" May cried joyfully, and ran up to Sonic, knocking him down on the floor again.

"Wha-?"

"Daddy daddy, Flash is being mean again! Tell him to stop being mean!"

Sonic, still a little dazed, blinked in confusion.

"Umm…ok. Uh…Flash, don't be so mean to your sister?" He commanded hesitantly, looking from Flash, to Tails, to May. May snuggled into Sonic's chest (awww) and blew a raspberry at Flash.

"I don't have to listen to you," Flash said, crossing his arms, "you're about the same age as I am!"

"True," Tails laughed, "But Flash, Sonic IS still technically your father, just from a different time."

"Really?" Sonic said, a grin slowly creeping up his face, "So that means these two will do whatever I want them to do?"

Tails laughed again,

"You still have a lot to learn about being a father, Sonic. You can't just 'command' them like slaves."

"But…but…they're my kids! I can do whatever I want to with them…right?"

Shadow sighed and mumbled, "Can't believe I'm related to this guy."

"Wow dad, you're more stupid than me at my age." Flash said, "Wait…that didn't come out right…"

"Haha Flash is stupid!" May said, still leaning on Sonic.

"Don't you two start again." Tails warned. Suddenly, a 'ding ding ding' sound filled the room.

"Oh, someone's by the tree." Tails said, "Let me go check who's there. Oh, and Flash, try not to torture your teenage father too much while I'm gone."

"Yes uncle Tails." Flash said in a falsely sweet voice. However, when Tails disappeared through the doorway, Flash turned back to Sonic.

"Hey dad, dad, DAD."

Sonic didn't respond.

"Ugh, fine. Hey SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Flash screamed.

Sonic finally looked up,

"Yea, what?"

"Is it true you really hate mom right now?"

"Mom? Who's mo-oh, you mean Amy." Sonic gave an involuntary shiver, "Well…I don't really HATE her…it's just that…I don't know…can we talk about something other than Amy?"

"No!" May yelled, grabbing Sonic's quills, "I wanna hear what you and mommy were like when you were little!"

"But I don't want to-"

"I wanna hear!"

"Stop pulling on my qu-"

"I wanna hear!"

"Please stop-"

"I WANNA HEEEEAAAAAR!"

Sonic sighed in defeat.

"Is she always so damn annoying?" He asked Flash, trying to ignore his quills being pulled.

"Yes, and you should be grateful mom's not here, she'd probably start yelling at you right now for saying 'damn' in front of her 'little princess'."

"What was that you were saying about me not being here, Flash?" A voice said from the doorway…

* * *

Sonic: Who's the voice? WHO'S THE VOICE?

Shadow: You seriously don't know? God you're an idiot…

Sonic: Hey, at least I'm not emo.

Me: Be careful what you say, Sonic…cause I can always make you emo if I want to…

Shadow: Yeah! That's right!

Me: Well that wasn't very emo of you, Shad.

Shadow: I AM NOT EMO!

Me: REVIEW!


	3. Let's torture Sonic some MORE!

_**IMPORTANT. READ THIS FIRST!**_

_**Oops, I realized I forgot to put what Flash wears in the first chapter. He wears white gloves, and black and white SOAP shoes. Oh, and he's 13 years old. May is…7.**_

_**And for those of you who thinks this story might turn out to be one of those repetitive 'How Sonic traveled to the future' stories, IT'S NOT. I will try my best to make this story unique, and you'll find out how I'm going to do it later…**_

_**Let's just say the title of this story is what it is for a reason…**_

_**Here's another hint: Remember Zonic's device not only can go to different times…but also different universes…**_

_**Oh, and one more thing: This story is catergorized as 'general' because...well...there's many different genres in this story and the future chapters: Remance, action, angst, humor, etc.**_

Sonic: All right! Another chapter! WAAAAY PAST COOL!

Me: Uh…Sonic, you're the Sonic from the SEGA games, right?

Sonic: Yeah, why?

Me: Well…only the satAM Sonic says 'way past cool'.

Sonic: Yeah I know but…I DON'T HAVE MY OWN CATCH-PHRASE! DAMN YOU SONIC TEAM! DAMN YOU YUJI NAKA! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A CATCH-PHRASE LIKE ALL THE OTHER SONICS! I QUIT WORKING FOR SEGA! I'M GONNA OFFICIALLY WORK ON SONIC X!

Every Sonic X hater (which is probably every Sonic fan): NOOOOOOO!

Me: I think we're getting off track now…on to the story! I don't own anything that SEGA owns!

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's torture Sonic some MORE!

* * *

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

May immediately hopped off Sonic (much to his relief), and ran over to Amy, hugging her leg.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Flash asked.

"Well, I came to ask Tails for some more of his 100000000watt micro batteries. He told me about Sonic and Shadow's 'accident'." She turned to look at a speechless Sonic and smiled mischievously. "So Sonic, what do you thing about your future children?"

"…Uhh…they're…ok I guess." Sonic said awkwardly, staring at the more 'matured' Amy, still wearing a red, but different dress. Her quills were slightly longer, but it was still shoulder-length, and she also wore a blue head-band.

"You never guessed that you'd actually start to like me, huh?" Amy said jokingly, giggling as she saw Sonic speechless. "Don't worry; you may not love me now, but I'll get you someday!"

Amy laughed even more as she saw Sonic nervously gulp.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Amy laughed, "Sheesh, I almost forgot how cute you used to be when you avoided me!"

"Uh…" Sonic finally choke out.

"Come on Amy, don't make Sonic so uncomfortable. I'd be pretty scared too if I found out that I'm going to marry someone who I've been avoiding my whole life." Tails said sympathetically, patting Sonic's shoulder. "After all, all the mental stress and confusion's too much for Sonic to handle."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not smart enough?" Sonic said.

"What do you think?" Shadow said from the corner.

"Whoa Shad, I almost forgot you were there! I-hold on, no, NO! I was just kidding, I won't call you Shad ever again! NO! PLEASE! STAY AWAY FORM ME! I WAS JUST JOKING! I'LL CALL YOU 'SHADOW' FROM NOW ON! NOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody watched in amusement as Shadow chased Sonic around, both running too fast for normal eyes to keep up.

"Hey mom," Flash asked, his eyes moving wildly in attempt to follow Sonic, "Don't you normally start yelling and scaring the hell out of dad every time he swears in front of May?"

Amy scowled at him,

"Yes, but that's my husband. I have to treat THIS one like a guest since he's from a different time period."

"Whatever, this whole time traveling thing is weird."

"Sonic, Shadow, KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE STARTING TO DESTROY ALL THE FURNITURE!" Tails yelled, making Sonic and Shadow stop in there tracks. Sonic stuck his tong out to Shadow, only to get it grabbed by Shadow's hands.

"Teenagers…" Tails mumbled.

* * *

"But Tails-" Sonic whined.

"No buts."

"But…but…I want to RUN!"

"NO Sonic! The media's going to be all over us if you go outside and they find you two!"

"Come on Tails," Shadow pleaded, trying to keep his 'cool' attitude, but pleading nevertheless, "We're too fast for the pathetic humans to see."

"You two have NO idea what today's technologies are capable of; they can all easily and effortlessly track you guys down using different cameras and other contraptions."

"-most of them which are invented by uncle Tails!" May cried out, much to the dismay of the fox. Both Sonic and Shadow glared daggers at Tails.

"Great," Sonic said, collapsing back to the couch, "So until we can get back, all we can do is talk?"

"Come on daddy, it's not that bad!" May said happily, running over to Sonic and jumping on top of his belly (resulting a moan of dismay from Sonic), "Don't you want to know what happens to you in the future, daddy?"

Sonic pulled a couch pillow over his face and mumbled a muffled "No".

"Come on daddy!" May said, poking Sonic in the ribs.

"Ouch! I said NO you little brat!" Sonic yelled. Big mistake…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" May wailed loudly.

Sonic removed the pillow and was about to tell May to shut up, when he noticed everyone's disapproving faces all staring at him. Even Shadow was frowning at Sonic.

"Hey don't you all stare at me like that!" Sonic said stubbornly, "It's HER fault she's so annoying!"

"I change my mind about what I said about you earlier, Sonic," Tails said, frowning, "You HAVE changed these past years; the Sonic from our time wouldn't be so annoyed easily by May."

"All she wanted was some affection, Sonic." Shadow said in a low voice (hmm I wonder why Shadow understands? Hint: coughmariacough. Aww poor angsty Shadow XD )

"Yeah dad…er, I mean Sonic, even I'm not that mean towards her." Flash said.

"Fine I'm sorry, ok?" Sonic said, really pissed off now. "I can't believe it! So this is how my future's going to be huh? I marry Amy out of all people for god knows why and then I have annoying kids!"

Everybody's eyes shifted instantly to Amy to see how she would react.

_Amy's POV:_

_Why you insensitive little blue bastar-wait…calm down Amy, remember he doesn't like you yet…he hasn't realized how much he loves me yet…he's just a cocky teenager right now…caaaaalm down…deep breaths…deeeeeeeeep breaths…._

_End Amy's POV_

Amy calmly walked towards Sonic, picked up the crying May, and stared down at Sonic.

"I'll PROVE to you that you'll like me, how about that?" She said calmly and confidently.

Sonic stared at her nervously.

"Um…"

_**Don't let her prove it!**_

_Why shouldn't I?_

_**Because you know deep down you love her!**_

_What are you, a love doctor?_

_**No, but I'm you conscience…I know eeeeeevrything…**_

_That's just stupid._

_**Stop arguing with yourself, Sonic; everybody's staring at you waiting for an answer.**_

_Shut up!_

"Yea sure, why not?" Sonic said casually, trying to look bored. Amy smirked, and walked over to a small, blank screen on a wall. She cleared her throat.

"Caller, Amy Rose. Quick-dial, number seven." She said clearly. The screen started to beep…

_This is going to be interesting._ Tails thought.

_This is going to be just plain weird._ Flash though.

_Yay now I have two daddies!_ May though.

_Nobody said anything about my future yet._ Shadow thought. _Not that I care…ah, who am I kidding? I wanna know what my future's going to be like! Ahem…glad I didn't say that out loud…_

Everybody's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the screen, which made a beeping noise. Suddenly, the face of a blue hedgehog appeared on the screen…

"_Hey honey, what's up? I though I told you not to call me until me and Shad were finished doing the ipod commercial…unless there's a emergency?"_

"There's no emergency; I just have to ask you a quick question. Do you love me?" Amy said.

"_Wha-? Where did that come from?"_

"Sonic just answer the question!"

"_Ames? Are you cheating on me or something-"_

"No! Just answer the question!"

"_Yes! Of course I love you!"_

"Aha!" A triumph Amy said, turning around to face Sonic, "See I told you you'll love me!"

"_Yo Amy, who're you talkin' to?"_ The hedgehog in the screen asked, moving his head sideways to try to see past Amy.

"Look for yourself…" Amy moved out of the way.

Sonic found himself starting…at himself.

"WHOA!" Two identical blue hedgehogs yelled out at the same time. Shadow, for the first time, moved out of the corner of the room to get a better look of the hedgehog on the screen…

"_Ames? What's going on here?"_ The hedgehog on-screen asked, eyeing both Sonic and Shadow suspiciously.

Amy moved in front of the screen again.

"You remember when Zonic the zone cop appeared to you and Shadow one time, and then you two dissapeared? Well, while I was crying my eyes out thinking you and Shadow were dead, apparently you two were sent to the future."

"_Oh…"_ The hedgehog fell silent. _"Wait, so…wait, what?"_

Everybody sweat-dropped. Suddenly, the blue hedgehog's head on-screen was pushed over by a gloved hand, and another hedgehog, this time black and red, appeared with a triumphed look…

"_I knew it! I theorized that we might have gone to the future! Why else would our memories be erased? The only explanation would be that someone didn't want us to know the future because then it would disturb the past!"_

"_Woopdeedoo Shadow, congrats! You now get ten million bucks for guessing that right!"_ The voice of the other hedgehog said sarcastically.

"_Shut up, Sonic. Oh shit, me and Sonic has to get back to the commercial right now. We'll go to Tails' house as soon as we're done."_

"_-and have some fun torturing our past selves…"_ The other hedgehog added evilly.

Beep!

The screen went blank.

Sonic continued to stare at the screen with his mouth open. Shadow face remained expressionless.

"That was…us?" Sonic asked slowly.

"No, they were random blue and black hedgehogs who looked like you two, of course they were you!" Tails said.

Sonic's eyes suddenly widened as he realized something.

"Did future me call you 'honey'?" He said disbelievingly, turning to Amy.  
"Is it really that hard to believe?" Amy said smirking. Sonic shrugged.

"Well…whatever, let's talk about something else besides me. So what happens to the others?"

"Hmm…let's see…oh yea, Rouge and Knuckles recently had their baby boy and-"

"Say WHAT?" Sonic yelled, "But they HATE each other!"

"On contrary Sonic, Rouge told me she had a crush on Knuckles ever since she met him, and it just grew and grew until she no longer was able to keep it a secret. They got married ten years ago." Amy said calmly. "And Shadow's also got a family."

Shadow eyes widened, as he started to violently choke on his own saliva.

"WHAT?" He chocked out, unable to believe what he heard. "I'd never want to start a family!"

"What is UP with you guys?" Amy asked, "It's not like starting a family is the end of the world!"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

"Well…" Sonic said, "Having a family means having responsibilities, which means we can't go anywhere we like and do anything we want, which means no FREEDOM!" He cried dramatically. Shadow, in spite of himself, nodded.

"You two are so immature. Yes Shadow, even YOU." Tails said.

"But don't worry," Amy said, patting Sonic's head mockingly, "You two will change."

Sonic shivered.

"Whatever. What about the others, like Cream or the Chaotix?"

Slience filled the room.

"Guys?" Sonic looked at Amy and Tails. Both their faces suddenly turned white and emotionless. Sonic looked at Flash and May.

Flash looked down uncomfortablely; May looked confused.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Came Shadow's ominous voice.

* * *

Sonic: How the hell did you come to that conclusion, Shadow?

Shadow: It's called thinking and analyzing.

Sonic: Thinking? What is this-"thinking"?

Shadow:…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Flashbacks

**_Ah yes, I know I shot down the idea of TailsxCream in the last chapter, and I'm sorry for any TailsxCream fans out there, but I personally hate it. This chapter's going to be more of a angst/romance-ish than Humor, so um…yeah. And if you haven't noticed yet I've renamed chapter 1. Yup, that's right, this story's going to be split into "parts", so don't worry, Sonic and Shadow won't stay in the future forever…remember what I waid in the last chapter about 'unexpected'? Well…you're going to find out in another chapter or three…_**

_**Oh, and one more thing: I want to put 'theme songs' for yeach part of my story, so for "Part 1: The future", the theme song is "harry's wondrous world" by John Williams, from the Harry Potta-uh, I mean, Pott**_er, _**flims. Yes, I know you're all thinking 'what does hp have to do with Sonic?" Well, if you have **_limewire_**, just download that music and listen to it; I think it really fits the overall mood of'Part 1: The futrue"(but not this chapter).**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 4: Flashbacks

* * *

Both adults looked at each other. 

"Y-yes." Tails said, looking down uncomfortably. He was trying his hardest not to look at Sonic.

"And were they killed by the doctor?" Shadow asked again.

"…yes." Tails said again.

"Lies."

"What?" Tails looked up to see Shadow staring suspiciously at him.

"I can tell you're lying. Someone else killed them; who?"

"Shadow…" Amy said pleadingly, "Please, we don't want to talk about this in front of-…nevermind. Just, please Shadow…" She drifted off, eyes glancing nervously towards Sonic.

Shadow's eyes narrowed even more. Sonic just looked plain confused.

"Shadow," Tails said, "Come with me for a second." He motioned Shadow to follow him, walking towards a door that led to another room. "The rest of you stay where you are…and uh…Flash, keep Sonic busy…"

Tails sighted, sitting down and rubbing his eyes. Shadow leaned against the wall of the enormous, dim-lighted old-fashioned library-like book room, filled with hundreds of shelves and books.

"This has something to do with Sonic, doesn't it?" Shadow asked, his voice echoing around the room. Tails looked up and bit his lip.

"Over the years…Robotnik has gotten more and more ruthless…" He stated hesitantly, "…and he has come up with some true ingenious plans to get rid of Sonic…" He looked up, "…one of them…was to use the chaos emeralds' negative energy to…some how 'control' Sonic. He was the same Sonic, with the same personally and memories. He even still had his cocky attitude…but…he was evil; and more or less under Robotnik's control. I guess he was like a 'dark super Sonic'. His physical appearance didn't change…but you could tell something was different when he grinned. It was…different; evil."

Tails watched Shadow to see how he would react. Shadow crossed his arms and said,

"So Sonic killed the chaotix and the rabbit?"

"He….didn't kill all the chaotix. Espio survived…but he mysteriously disappeared after all the chaos. Cream and her mom were the first victims…then he killed Vector and Charmy…he tried to kill Amy, and almost succeeded, but we managed to rush her to the hospital in time."

**FLASHBACK**

"**What's wrong, Ames?" Sonic asked mockingly, approaching Amy, "I thought you loved me?"**

**Amy shivered as she was forced to back up against the wall of her apartment, with Sonic calmly walking towards her, a crazed look in his eyes.**

"**S-Sonic…I'm warning you! S-stay away from me or…or…I'll be forced to hurt you!" She said half-threatenly. Sonic laughed; an empty, cold laugh. **

"**YOU? Hurt me? Please, don't make me laugh." **

**In a flash, Sonic had Amy by the throat, with Amy feebly attempting to pry Sonic's fingers away. She now had tears streaming down her eyes, not because of the physical pain, but because of the emotional pain.**

**After how much I loved him, this is how he's going to repay me…I can't believe I'm going to die in the hands of the only one I loved…I was so foolish…**

**Amy closed her eyes slowly.**

**So this is how it's going to end…**

"**You know, I'm actually doing my 'good' half a favor…did you know that, Amy?" Sonic asked, neither tightening nor loosening his grip on Amy's throat. "You were probably too stupid to notice, but I always ran away from you. You know why?" Sonic neared his face against Amy's, "Because you are the single most annoying girl I've ever met. My so called 'good' self was always too polite to say it, so I'm going to say it for him; You are the most annoying damn bitch I've every met." **

**As Amy felt the last ounce of her breath leaving her body, she fell unconcioius, collapsing onto the floor with a thud…**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Actually," Tails chuckled darkly, "If it weren't for Eggman, I don't think Amy and Sonic would have gotten together; but I'll explain that later. Anyway, after Amy, he…went after me…but you came just in time to save me…unfortunately…you also got badly injured and wasn't able to fight Sonic for a while. Knuckles also tried to stop him…but Sonic's dark powers were just too much…" Tails sighed, "In the end, it was Rouge who infiltrated Eggman's base and destroyed the machine that made Sonic absorb all the Chaos Emeralds' negative energies."

"Heh, so I guess Sonic does have a dark side after all." Shadow said jokingly. Tails' mouth dropped in disbelief.

"After all I told you, that's ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

Shadow shrugged,

"Well, it's going to happen to me and blue-boy anyway, and I can't really stop it or else it's going to screw up this future; and everybody knows you can't change the fut-"

"Besides, Sonic and I would've never gotten together if all this haven't happened."

Both heads turned to the doorway, to find Amy Rose leaning against the doorway, crossing her arms.

"Amy! Where's Sonic and the kids?" Tails asked. Amy smiled mischievously.

"Oh, don't worry. The kids are keeping Sonic…busy…"

Tails raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So," Shadow asked, "What happened after Sonic became 'good' again? Did he just become his usual idiotic, cheerful self again?"

Tails looked at Amy, and gave her a look that said 'I'll let you explain this'.

"Well…" Amy started, "After Sonic turned back…he…"

**(A very long) FLASHBACK:**

Knock knock!

"G-go away!" Came Sonic's muffled yell from the other side of the door. Amy looked uneasy for a moment, but made up her mind; she put her hand on the doorknow, turned it, and entered Sonic's bedroom…

and found him lying on his bed, face-down, motionless. In his left hand was a framed-picture.

"I thought I told you…" Sonic's muffeled voice said again, "…TO GO AWAY!"

He threw the frame blindly towards where Amy was standing, making it crash against the wall behind Amy. As it crashed onto the floor, Amy looked down and realized that it was a picture that they all took when they defeated Metal Sonic. Everyone, including Cream and the Chaotix were there…

Amy vision started to blur as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes…

_NO! I must be strong! Sonic's feeling much worst than I am right now…_

Amy turned back to Sonic, and realized that a muffled, weeping sound was coming out of Sonic's mouth.

_He's actually crying…_

Amy walked carefully over to Sonic, and sat on his bed right next to Sonic; he still hasn't moved at all.

"Sonic…" She put her hand on Sonic's shoulder, making him flinch, but still not facing Amy.

"You don't have to feel guilty…none of us are blaming you for what happened." She said gently, looking down at Sonic. He remained silent.

"Sonic…please…none of us can stand you being like this; even Shadow misses the old you."

Silence…

"I killed them…" Came a soulless reply.

Amy's eyes started to brim with tears once more.

"Sonic…please…don't say that-" She said chokingly.

"I killed them with my own two hands…and I actually enjoyed it…"

"Sonic, that wasn't you-"

"YES IT WAS!"

Silence…

Sonic spoke again, this time whispering.

"Yes it was…it doesn't matter if I was evil or not…it was me…I did it…I killed them…and I almost killed YOU…I enjoyed it…I got pleasure out of it…it WAS me…I watched them die…their blood…yes…I remember…Cream…sweet, innocent Cream… 'Why are you doing this, Mr. Sonic?' she asked me…and then…I stabbed her to death-HEY, WHAT THE-"

Sonic suddenly found himself being forcefully turned face-up by Amy's hands. Amy looked at the teary-eyed Sonic right in the eye, and-

SLAP! 

"I thought that YOU out of all people would know how to move on and never look back!" Amy cried, her right hand throbbing from slapping Sonic so hard. "We all forgive you! Why can't you just forgive yourself? People make mistakes, Sonic!"

For a moment, all Sonic did was stare blankly at Amy's outraged face…and then, suddenly, unexpectedly, he burst into tears, burying his head into the pillow again…

"Oh Sonic…" Amy's face immediately softened, "Sonic…please don't cry again…"

As Amy sat there for another couple of minutes, Sonic's wailing slowly dissolved into sobs.

"I deserved that…" Sonic mumbled.

"What?"

"I deserved that slap…after all, I almost killed you…"

"Oh please…don't go there again…"

"NO!"

Sonic's sudden outburst surprised Amy once more.

"Y-you've l-loved me…and cared about me for…as long as I c-can remember…and I do in return is…is…" Unable to finish his sentence, Sonic cried uncontrollably, sobbing his eyes out. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I R-REALLY DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE M-MOST ANNOYING GIRL I'VE EVER MET! I-I CAN'T BELIVE I SAID THAT!" He half wailed, half screamed.

Amy was speechless.

_He actually…cares about me._

Amy did not know whether to feel happy, relived, confused, sad, or anything. All she felt was surprise. Again, she waited patiently until Sonic's stopped sniffing, his eyes cast down on the floor…

A couple more minutes passed before he spoke again.

"Some hero, huh?" Sonic mumbled, looking up. They stared at each other several minutes, each not moving a muscle. Finally, Sonic spoke again, slowly…

"Thanks Amy…for making me feel better…" He showed the slightest sigh of a smile, "…I know I can't dwell on the past forever…it's just that…it's hard, y'know? Knowing that…" He took a deep, shuddering breath, "…knowing that…I…I…killed…and in your case…almost killed…so many people that I loved…including you, Amy."

Amy sighed; not a depressing sigh, not a happy sigh, just a sigh. She walked over to Sonic, and held her arms out; an invitation to forgiveness. And for once…Sonic was willing to hug Amy Rose. He stood up, walked over to Amy, and hugged her, a few drops of tears landing on her back…

"If it makes you feel better Sonic, I'll stop chasing you." Amy said, patting Sonic's back while still embracing.

"No…" That was something she did not except.

"…I…Amy, I know how much you like me and…I don't want it so that you can make me feel better by making yourself feel bad…you're a good friend, Amy…a good…friend…"

**END FLASHBACK**

Amy shrugged.

"And I guess from that point on me and Sonic's relationship just developed into love. After that little chat, I guess he finally found out that besides being annoying, I'm also very comforting…"

She smiled to herself and looked at Shadow…but her smile suddenly turned into a glare and her eyes into knives.

"SHADOW!" She hollered, waking up the sleeping hedgehog, how had managed to stand while asleep.

"Wha-" Shadow's eyes opened abruptly, almost losing his balance.

"DID YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF MY STORY?" She yelled madly, making Shadow gulp.

"H-Hey, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not really interested in hearing Oddessy-lengthed love stories, ok?" Shadow said bravely.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Amy, Shadow, and Tails looked up in surprise, all three hearing the scream from the room where Sonic, Flash, and May were in…

* * *

Sonic: Well that was a crappy cliffhanger. 

Me: Shut up!

Shadow: He does have a point…

Me: SHUT UP! PEOPLE REVIEW AND START FLAMING SONIC AND SHADOW FOR DISSING MY INGENIOUS STORY!


	5. Amy likes Shadow more than Sonic

**I am SO SORRY I didn't update as often, but you know…it's the end of school and all my teachers are doing some last minute cramming. Also, I noticed that ten people have put this story on story alerts, so I EXPECT AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER, OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN….AND KEEL YOU! Ok, not really, but I still expect at least ten reviews.**

Last time…

_She smiled to herself and looked at Shadow…but her smile suddenly turned into a glare and her eyes into knives._

"_SHADOW!" She hollered, waking up the sleeping hedgehog, how had managed to stand while asleep._

"_Wha-" Shadow's eyes opened abruptly, almost losing his balance._

"_DID YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF MY STORY?" She yelled madly, making Shadow gulp._

"_H-Hey, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not really interested in hearing Oddessy-lengthed love stories, ok?" Shadow said bravely._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_Amy, Shadow, and Tails looked up in surprise, all three hearing the scream from the room where Sonic, Flash, and May were in…

* * *

Chapter 5: Amy like Shadow more than Sonic (not really)

* * *

_

Shadow, Tails, and Amy rushed as fast as possible towards the main family room, expecting to find something bad. Instead they found…

"YOU BEAT ME! _AS ME!_ HOW CAN I LOOSE WHEN I'M USING MY OWN CHARACTER!" Sonic screamed hysterically, holding some kind of black controller with both hands and jumping up and down like a maniac. Flash, who was leaning against the couch, was holding another controller calmly, looking very smug. May was lying on another couch, coloring and looking extremely bored.

"Don't feel bad Sonic. After all, I DO always beat you in video games." He said, laughing as he saw Sonic fume.

"Video games?" Amy asked disbelievingly. "You two were screaming your heads off like you were being murdered, because of _video games?_"

Flash pointed accusingly at Sonic.

"He was the only one screaming!"

"Hey! Be polite to your father!" Sonic hollered like a five-year-old.

"Oh yea, what are you gonna do about it, oh great FATHER?"

"I'll…I'll…uh…hey I know! If-you're-not-nice-to-me-I'll-decide-to-not-have-kids-and-you-won't-even-exist! HA!"

Tails sweat-dropped,

"Um…Sonic remember, you won't remember anything when you go back, so all your threats are empty ones right now." He said as a matter of factly, winking at Flash. Flash grinned back at Tails.

"Well I…fine!" Sonic cried overdramatically, sitting back down on the couch with a huff. However, a smile soon crept up his face.

"REMATCH!" He cried out, pointing his wireless controller at Flash as if it was a weapon. Flash however, had another idea…

"Why don't you let Shadow try the game?" He proposed, turning to look at Shadow with a smirk, "Wanna try, uncle Shad? You're in it." Flash threw the controller towards Shadow, who caught it easily and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'You're in it'? What kind of video game is this anyway? And where is the actual television?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot. See that? That's the future T.V.!" Flash said, pointing at a transparent cube about three inches tall and wide, on what appears to be a T.V stand. A holographic, gigantic 3D image hovered above it…an image that said in big, blue letters:

_SONIC ADVENTURE 4: EGGMAN'S REVENGE_

"Hmph, games are for little immature kids…like you and Sonic." Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"In other words, you're afraid I'm going to kick your ass at this game." Sonic said tauntingly.

Shadow's red eyes flashed dangerously…

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"FUCK!" Shadow yelled, fingers moving crazily on the controller. Amy started yelling at Shadow for swearing in front of her children, but was cut off by Sonic…

"YES!" Sonic hollered. "YOU SUCK-OH SHIT!"

"HA! NEVER UDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF **CHAOS CONTROL**!" Shadow yelled almost deliriously, eyes still glued to the 3D screen. The 3D image of Shadow and Sonic were racing and battling against each other, not one of them getting any slower.

"COMEONCOMEONCOMEON!" Sonic hollered.

"Sonic-press-the-blue-botton-now!" Flash spat out.

"_And the winner is…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"_ The announcer in the game said. The 3D image of Sonic did a pose and gave a thumbs up,

"_No sweat!"_ The 3D blue blur said. The 'camera' moved to the 3D image of Shadow…

"_Damn…I'll get you next time…"_ It said.

"Stupid game…" Shadow mumbled, throwing the controller down moodily. He turned around to sit on the couch…only to find three hedgehogs staring at him and Sonic with an amused expression.

"GAH!" Shadow cried out in surprise, not noticing the presence of the hedgehogs while playing Sonic Adventure 4. Sonic turned around to see what made Shadow yell…

"YAH!" Sonic cried out, mimicking Shadow's reaction.

In front of Sonic and Shadow stood three hedgehogs…

One of them was an adult…

One of them was a kid…

One of them LOOKED like a teenager…an exact copy of Shadow…

Two of them had smirks on their faces…

One of them stared at Shadow and Sonic bug-eyed…

(From now on, the future Shadow will be refereed to as 'SHADOW' so that I won't have to write out 'and the future Shadow said' every single time. Same goes for Sonic.)

"AHEM!"

All heads turned to Tails, who had just cleared his throat.

"Are you guys just going to stare at each other all day?"

Nobody responded, making Tails roll his eyes.

"FINE! Shadow-meet-your-future-self. Shadow-meet-your-past-self. Sonic-meet-your-future-self. Sonic-meet-your-past-self. Shadow-meet-your-son-Dash. Dash-meet-your-past-father. Sonic-meet-your-nephew-Dash. Dash-meet-your-uncle-Sonic." Tails collapsed on the floor from saying so many things so quick, at the same time.

May looked up from her coloring book, noticing the hedgehogs for the first time.

"UNCLE SHADOW!" She cried happily, jumping off the couch and unto the future Shadow's open arms. He chuckled as he caught her with his hands.

"Hey kiddo, had too much sugar again?"

May giggled.

"No uncle Shadow! I'm just glad you're here! Hey, why were you so grumpy and un-fun when you were little?" She pointed a chubby finger at Shadow, receiving a glare from the black hedgehog.

"See uncle Shadow?" May said, her finger now pointing at Shadow's face. "He's been doing nothing but glaring ever since he got here! You're funner than him."

SHADOW laughed again, putting down May.

"Yeah, I did sort of forget how grumpy I used to be…"

"You're STILL grumpy and moody, dad." The other dark hedgehog, Dash, said. "Remember how when I was seven, you Chaos Controlled me to the peak of Mount Everest as a punishment and left me there for an hour?"

"Do you even know WHAT you did to make me so mad?" SHADOW growled, frowning at Dash.

"Um…no." Dash said in a small voice, afraid to meet his dad's piercing gaze.

"Thought so."

"So…" Shadow stared at Dash. Dash, a black hedgehog with silver stripes and a tuff of white chest fur, was wearing black and silver air shoes and dark green fingerless gloves.

"You're my future…kid, huh?" He asked awkwardly.

"Ha ha! Now it's Shaddie's turn to feel awkward!" Sonic teased, making everyone except Shadow laugh. Shadow looked at his future self chuckling.

"You do know you're laughing at your self, right?" Shadow asked him, smirking as he saw SHADOW abruptly stop laughing. Over the years, SHADOW had not changed at bit; his height remaining the same, his quills still the same shape and length. Sonic however, had grown a couple inches taller, in addition to the longer length of his quills and the general shape and size of his head and body have become more defined in terms of shape. Both SHADOW and SONIC strangely, were wearing clothes. SHADOW wore a black jean randomly splattered with faded red, and black, Neo-like (you know, Neo from The Matrix…) sunglasses with red rims perched on top of his head; he didn't wear anything for his upper body, still exposing his white chest-fur (I can just hear all the Shadow-fangirls fainting right now). SONIC on the other hand, wore a red training jersey (google it if you don't know what it is) with white stripes and gray, light jogging pants.

"Ooo…you got dissed by your past self, dad!" Dash joked, making both Shadows roll their eyes.

"Hey uncle Shad, I guess it was true when you said you never will physically change." Flash said, looking back and forth between both Shadows.

"Yes well, it's not as much of a benefit as you think, Fash." SHADOW said.

"Tell me about it." Dash mumbled, crossing his arms, "People stare at me when they see you being all 'fatherly' with me, dad. They think you're my older brother or something instead of my dad."

"Really?" Shadow asked, sincerely surprised. "I never noticed…"

"You never notice anything!" Dash said dramatically. "You know how many times you've embarrassed me in front of people? And the fact that paparazzi surround you and Sonic twenty-four-seven makes it worse! Right, Flash?"

"Yeah," Flash joined in, looking from SONIC to SHADOW, "You two seriously need to lay off the whole 'affection' crap. ESPECIALLY in front of the stupid camera guys! Remember that cover of January's Entertainment Weekly? I've never been so embarrassed my whole life! Seriously dad, you're a hero in front of your fans, but sometimes I seriously wish my dad was someone else!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down you two." SONIC said, waving his hands around. "You don't want to make me and Shad look bad in front of our past selves, do you?"

SHADOW rolled his eyes.

"Frankly Sonic," He said, nodding towards Sonic and Shadow's direction, "I don't think our past selves give a damn about our kids lecturing us. Heh, remember back then, we didn't even THINK that we'd start families and actually have kids?"

"Yeah. Ah…the good old days…"

"WHAT?" Amy suddenly shrieked. "What do you mean by 'the good old days'? Aren't you happy now? Are you implying that you still wish you haven't married me and started a family?"

SONIC backed away, quickly realizing his mistake.

"Whoa, calm down Amy…I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just that…you know, Shadow and I were more uh…free and…could sort of do whatever we want, back then."

"Don't drag ME into this!" SHADOW hissed.

Amy looked furious now, walking menacingly towards SONIC.

"Free? FREE? You are such a SELFISH person! You never care about anyone else beside yourself! That's EXCACTLY why you're such a BAD influence on our son! He sees you all lazy all the time! I'm glad May's more like me and don't go after your footsteps!"

While all this was going on, Sonic, Shadow, SHADOW, Flash, Dash, and May were all slowly backing away from Amy and SONIC.

"coughPMScough." Flash said to everybody (Don't know what PMS is? You know how your mom sometimes got mad for absolutely no reason at all? Yeah, it's basically that). Unfortunately, Amy heard this…

"WHAT?" Amy shrieked, turning towards Flash. "GET OUT! EVERYBODY OUT, NOW!"

Without hesitation, everybody except Amy and SONIC immediately dashed out of the room to another room. As soon as the door closed, everybody, except Shadow, put his or her heads to the door to listen…

Shadow stood behind everybody, rolling his eyes.

"-JUST LOOK AT HOW MATURE AND DISIPLINED DASH IS! WHY, WITHOUT DASH TO KEEP YOUR SON FROM GETTING IN TROUBLE, WHO KNOWS HOW HE MIGHT TURN OUT!"

"Amy you're overacting-"

"OVERREACTING? NO, I AM NOT OVERREACTING! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW DEPRESSED YOU WHERE WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU ACCIDENTALLY GOT ME PREGANANT? HAH, IT WAS JUST LIKE YOU TO NOT CARE ABOUT WEARING ANY PROTECTION, BUT AFTER I GOT PREGNANT, YOU FINALLY START WORRYING ABOUT RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO HAVE A KID! AND NOW, THE TRUTH IS FINALLY OUT; YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT FREE! SOMETIMES I THINK ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SEX!"

On the other side of the door, Sonic's eyes widened.

_Got Amy…pregnant? Sex? No perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts, no perverted-oh shit, too late…GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Behind Sonic, Shadow noticed him slightly twitching.

"Sonic? Are you all right?" Shadow asked, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder, only to get it knocked away.

"Me? Sure? Why you ask? You don't seem like the kind of guy who would care for others? Why don't you mind your own business? I all right, seriously!" He said quickly, determined to not look anyone in the eye.

"Come on Amy…" SONIC said weakly from the other side. "You know I love Flash and May-"

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED THEM, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE RESPONSIBLE OF THEM! YOU DON'T SEE DASH GETTING KIDNAPPED! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE SHADOW ACTUALLY TAKES CARE OF HIM!"

"STOP COMPARING ME TO SHADOW!" SONIC hollered back, finally losing his temper. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COMPARE EVERYTHING I DO TO EVERYTHING SHADOW DOES?"  
"BECAUSE SHADOW'S A LOT BETTER THAN YOU!"

Silence.

"IF HE'S SO MUCH BETTER, WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HIM, HUH?"

"BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY GOT A WIFE YOU MORON!"

On the other side of the door, SHADOW and Tails looked at each other.

"I think we need to leave them alone for a while…let them cool off." Tails said. SHADOW nodded silently.

"Everybody grab a hold of me. We're going to Angle Island." He said, taking out a green chaos emerald. Everybody, save Shadow, obliged.

"I am capable of Chaos Controlling there my self, thank you very much." Shadow mumbled. SHADOW rolled his eyes.

"So stubborn…" He said, and without Shadow's permission, grabbed his wrist.

"Chaos Control!"

They all disappeared, leaving the room empty.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH BASTARD!" Amy shrieked from the other side.

* * *

**Well that got out of hand quickly and unexpectedly (Get it? 'UNEXPPECTEDLY'? The title of the story? Huh? HUH? I'll shut up now…)**

**I first thought about doing a lovey-dovey scene with future Sonic and Amy, but I thought "Hey, it's way more fun to read and write about an argument than a lovey-dovey scene!"**

**Anyway, the END IS NEAR! No, I'm not talking about the world; I'm talking about PART one of this story! (I can just imagine Maverick87 w00Ting right now. Oops, gave away too much info…)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW DAMMMIT! REMEMBER, I EXPECT EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO PUT THIS ON FAVS TO REVIEW!**

Sonic: Will you just STFU, author? It's bad enough when you make me and Amy argue…now I really don't want to marry her…

Shadow: You're such a whiner

Sonic: And you're BLACK!

Shadow: Are you being a racist?

Sonic: No…it's just a fact. You're black colored.

Shadow: I still think you're being a racist…jumps into his new pimpmobile in the next-gen Sonic game PREPARE TO DIE, RACIST!

Sonic: screams like a girl


	6. Episode 2: Lord of the Swords

Next chap is here. 'Nuff said.

I don't own anything that SEGA owns.

* * *

Chpater 6: 

PART TWO: Lord of the Swords

* * *

On Angle Island, 

"Hey! Nobody touches me without my permission!" A pissed off Shadow said, glaring at his future self as soon as the animals landed on Angle Island.

"Wow dad, you really WERE grumpier back then." Dash said, making SHADOW laugh.

"Yes…yes I was."

Shadow growled in frustration; he decided to change the subject.

"Why the hell are you and big Sonic wearing clothes anyway?" He asked, pointing at SHADOW's attire. He both looked down in surprise.

"Uh…I don't know." SHADOW said, scratching his head. "I guess it's because a couple of years ago-eighteen years ago, to be exact. Anyway, a couple of years ago these companies started to make clothe brands named after us, with our permission of course. They were mostly made to fit humans, but they customized some clothes just for Sonic and I. We sort of refused them at first…you know, thinking they were useless and stuff, but we slowly started to like them. And now we just wear them every day. Besides, they're pretty stylish and the companies sometimes pay us to wear these brands."

Sonic and Shadow stared at SHADOW blankly.

"Aaaaanyway," Tails said, "Let's go find Knuckles and Rou-"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A furious looking SONIC appeared out of thin air in front of Tails, interrupting him

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Tails asked bewildered.

"Yeah dad, aren't you supposed to be getting your ass kicked by mom right now?" Flash asked, immediately regretting opening his mouth as SONIC glared at him with immense hatred. Flash was relived when his dad turned away from him, and started to glare at the younger Sonic instead. SONIC started to walk towards his younger self menacingly.

"Sonic?" SHADOW asked, "What are you doing?"

SONIC ignored SHADOW's question, instead walking closer and closer towards his younger self. Sonic up at SONIC fearfully, too scared to move.

"Hey Sonic…" SONIC said in a falsely nice tone, keeling down to Sonic so that they were the same height. SONIC put both hands on his younger self's shoulders, smiling falsely. "Do me a favor, will ya?" His voice suddenly changed from high and sweet to low and menacing. "NEVER, EVER, MARRY AMY. YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. YOU HEAR ME?" SONIC growled, shaking Sonic by the shoulders and making him fall to the ground. Everybody else sweat-dropped.

"Sonic, come on. You don't mean that." Tails said, walking over to him. "You're just mad at Amy right now. Sonic, get OFF your younger self!" Tails said in annoyance, prying SONIC's death-like grip off of Sonic's shoulders. SONIC huffed, and with one last death-defying glare at his younger self, growled,

"Enjoy your life…while you can."

With that last dramatic warning, he took out a blue chaos emerald from his quills, disappearing in a flash of light.

Both Tails and SHADOW rolled their eyes, thinking how childish SONIC behaved.

"Don't listen to him, Sonic." Tails said, helping Sonic get up, "You and Amy aren't usually like this; you two are pretty lovey-dovey most of the. You just…chose a bad time to appear in the future, that's all."

Sonic gulped, nodding silently.

"Tails, are you sure you don't have a time machine or something that'll take us back?" Shadow said unexpectedly. Tails looked up.

"No Shadow, I don't. But you don't have to worry; like I said, you two eventually returned about a week after you disappeared, but neither you nor Sonic could remember anything, so I'm guessing I erased you two's memo-"

As if on cue, Sonic and Shadow's started to glow a brilliant white color.

"W-what's happening?" Sonic said nervously, looking at his glowing hands.

"I think…we're about to be transported to another world." Shadow said calmly. "This is the same kind of glow when we got transported here."

"What about Zonic?" Sonic asked.

"What about him?"

"We don't even know where he is! What if-"

"Don't worry, Sonic." Tails interpreted. "When you two returned, Zonic also came back a couple of minutes later. And don't worry about your memories; now I know that I didn't erase your memories…maybe someone else did. But anyways, no matter what happens, you two ARE eventually going to come back safely, so don't worry!"

Sonic and Shadow were glowing brighter now…

"Aww…but I wanted to spend more time with them!" Flash whined.

"Well, too-"

FLASH!

Sonic and Shadow were gone…

"Ah well," Flash sighed, "It was fun while it lasted…"

"Yeah, at least now I glad dad wasn't like his past angsty self." Dash added, getting smack on the head by SHADOW.

"Ow…"

* * *

**INTERMISSION TIME:**

**Ok, so I know that by know that some of you might hate me for suddenly making Sonic and Shadow unable to learn any more things from the future, but I HAVE MY REASONS.**

**Anyway, I need to do another disclaimer now:**

**The world that Sonic and Shadow are about to appear in is a Sonic AU (alternate universe) in Maverick87's story, "Blade of Perdition", which means that I am merely 'borrowing' this world from Maverick87. This ALSO means that anything that happens in MY story the takes place in the world of "Blade of Perdition" does NOT coincide with Maverick's actual story IN ANY WAY. **

**Enjoy the rest of the story…AND DON'T HATE ME JUST BECAUSE THIS STORY SUDDENLY TOOK AN 'UNEXPECTED' TURN!**

_

* * *

_

"Ugh…my head…" Shadow mumbled, standing up to take a good look around.

"Dammit…"

_Great, neither Sonic nor Zonic is here…_

He was at the edge of a forest, a small village standing before him. Shadow frowned at the strange sight; the village did not look at bit modern…it gave Shadow the impression of a village in a medieval setting. In fact, it looked _exactly _like something out of a history book about the middle ages. It did however, look very clean and civilized…

_Maybe I can ask the villagers…nah, I don't need help and never will…uh, who am I kidding?_

Shadow shook his head again, and entered the village…

---

"Uh…" Shadow didn't know what to do, looking awkwardly at all the different animals who had their head bowed towards him, not uttering a single word. From a crowd, a gray, middle-aged hedgehog walked towards Shadow. When he was within feet of Shadow, he gave a slight bow and looked up.

"Lord Shadow, what beings your greatness to our small village? I have heard that you are supposed to be in the battle of the West right now. Perhaps you have won? Oh, what a silly question, of course you have! A thousand apologies for not offering a formal greeting, my lord! We did not know you would come to our village!

"Uh…" Shadow was again, speechless.

_Ok…so this world is in some kind of medieval setting…and apperantly I am some kind of…ruler? Ugh, where the hell's Sonic when I need him?_

"Shadow! My Lord!" A strangely familiar voice called behind Shadow.

Tails?

Shadow turned around, frowning as he saw the familiar two-tailed fox sprint up to him, panting.

"My Lord, I have been looking all over Thades for you! Where have you been?" The fox asked, putting his hands on his knees as he recovered from running so hard.

"Um…well Tails, that is your name, right?" Shadow asked. Tails slowly looked up to Shadow's eyes, frowning.

"Of course! Did you accidentally hit your head, my Lord? Should I go look for the-" Tails eyes suddenly turned fearful, as if he had realized something.

"M-my Lord? What…what is that you are wearing? Those strange gloves and those…those…things, on your feet?" Tails asked timidly, backing away. Shadow looked down in surprise.

"Oh, those. Well Tails, I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I am actually not Shadow…well, at least not the Shadow you kno-"

Tails gasped as his eyes, if possible, widened even more…

"ENEMY!" Tails shouted his lungs out, making every bowing animal look up, "THIS HERE IS NOT OUR LORD SHADOW! HIS IS AN IMPOSTER IN DISGUISE! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"No wait Tails-" Shadow attempted to grab Tails' arm, but before Shadow reached him, Tails got away from his grasp just in time by flying up into the sky with surprising speed.

"You'll never fool me you rebel spy!" He shouted from above, his tails twirling in the air, "The REAL Shadow does not talk so…strangely! And I have never seen those strange attires! You shall be CAUGHT, spy!" And with those last dramatic words, Tails flew up into the sky and out of Shadow's sight.

Villagers were now running frantically to their homes, terrified of the 'spy'. In no time at all, Shadow was the only one left in the streets, a blank expression on his face. A tumbleweed rolled in front of Shadow.

"Ok…so that didn't really work out as I had planned…I never imagined parallel universes to be so…different. Ugh, maybe I'll find this world's Shadow and try to make him understand…or try to find that bastard zone cop…"

And with that, Shadow set off into the unknown (but not uncharted) lands.

_This world's Shadow is apparently some sort of 'Lord'. That must mean he lives in a big castle or something…

* * *

_

Shadow had now been traveling for ten minutes and had already covered fifty miles, but so far had no luck of finding anyone familiar. He now stood on top of the branch of a large tree, surveying the land below him.

_It's so peaceful here…no modern distractions…no airplanes…no cars and humans blabbing away…only the sound of nature…so peaceful…_

Shadow sighed and smiled to himself.

_Maybe I'll just take a small nap…no need to hurry…all this parallel universe traveling can make you really tired…_

He found a comfortable branch, hopped onto it, and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. With the sound of a stream nearby and birds chirping, acting as a lullaby, sleep soon took over the black hedgehog…

* * *

Shadow rolled over muttering in his sleep. He frowned however, when he felt the hard, cold surface of the floor. 

_FLOOR?_

Shadow's eyes snapped open, his crimson eyes instantly alert as he jumped up, getting into a fighting stance. His breath quickened as he realized he was in a dark prison cell, in some kind of dungeon.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed, punching a nearby stone wall.

_How can I be so damn STUPID? I knew I should have never fallen asleep!_

"The imposter is awake!"

Shadow looked up, growling as he saw a chipmunk outside his cell run to someone that Shadow could not see…

"Awake, is he? Go, tell Lord Shadow of this news." A gruff voice said. Footsteps of the chipmunk slowly faded away as he hurriedly scuffled up a flight of stone steps. A bulldog, fully dressed in armor, appeared outside Shadow's cell bars, smirking. He was twirling a set of keys. In the same gruff voice, he spoke,

"So, you thought you could get away with that pitiful disguise, did you? Well, no one escapes the wrath of lord Shadow, certainly not some rebel spy!" He spat. Shadow remained silent, glaring at the fat bulldog. "What? Lost your tongue?" He teased, twirling the keys. Shadow remained silent, thinking…

_I have to somehow convince this world's Shadow to trust me…since this is looks like the middle ages, perhaps he has some kind of…magic or something that would help me locate Sonic and get back…_

Footsteps suddenly interrupted Shadow's thoughts…but not just footsteps. Shadow sensed something of great power…and it wasn't until the power got stronger that Shadow realized that it was chaos energy. And it seemed to be coming from one thing…

_A…Master Emerald? No…its energy is different…_

This frightened Shadow. What kind of thing could release so much chaos energy? Eyes narrowing, Shadow backed up against the cell wall. The footsteps got nearer, until…

Shadow could no help but let out a small gasp. There's on the other side of the bars, stood an exact copy of him, the only difference being brown shoes and plain white-collared gloves. But there was something else…

In his hands was what appeared to be an ordinary sword. Shadow knew better, however.

That was where all the chaos energy was coming from…an evil chaos energy…

Shadow's conterpart's crimson eyes noticed how he was starting at the sword with unimaginable fright.

Minutes passed by. Shadow kept his eyes narrowing eyes focused on the sword…his counterpart observed every inch of Shadow…the bulldog's eyes kept on shifting from one Shadow to the other…nobody moved.

"McWilliam," The sword-wielding Shadow suddenly said. The bull-dog looked up,

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go, leave me and this…imposter alone. I need to ask him a few questions. Go now, and lock the dungeon doors. Grant no one entrance."

The bulldog bowed,

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, and…give me the key to this cell."

"Yes, my lord."

The bulldog hurridly walked away. The loud, echoing 'thud' of the dungeon door snapped Shadow out of his trance…he forcefully took his eyes off the sword, and managed to look at his counterpart in the eye.

They stared at eachother for some more, until the sword-wielding one spoke again,

"I see you have noticed the power of this sword…" He paused, seeing the reaction of Shadow. There was none. He continued…

"I must admit, I am quite surprised. No living being, except myself, have ever noticed anything different about this weapon." He held the blade up and examined it, as if seeing it for the first time. "But I, I saw fear in your eyes when your eyes landed upon this blade. That is why I have come to the conclution that you are not…an ordinary rebel." He took out the key that the bulldog gave him earlier, and unlocked the cell door, walking inside calmly. "Tell me stranger, and do not be afraid; who are you? Why have you disguised yourself as me? Do not lie, for I know when someone lies. The moment a lie comes out of your mouth, this blade shall end your life."

Shadow ignored the last sentence, and took a deep breath,

"Have you…ever heard of other worlds?" Shadow started, not wanting to feed him the information directly. The other hedgehog frowned, but decided to answer to see where the stranger was going with this,

"I…have read about 'other worlds' in some ancient texts. I am not certain if they exsist or not though. Why?"

Shadow took another deep breath, hoping that the other would belive him.

"I am from another world. Another parralel world to be exact, which means that my world has some simiar traits to your world. I am another version of you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The other hedgehog frowned, but nodded nevertheless.

"…do you believe me?"

Instead of answering directly, the sword-weilding one rested his sword against the cell wall. He rubbed his his eyes and bit his lower lip, thinking…

"I don't know if telling you this'll make you trust you or not," Shadow said, "But from my world, I know a two-tailed fox, a blue hedgehog, a red echidna, and a pink hedgehog."

The other Shadow looked up for a moment in surprise, but shook his head.

"That does not prove anything. You could easily be an enemy who has seen all those lords and generals on the battelfields…but still…you do look erringly similar to me physically…"

He walked closer to Shadow and looked at every part of his body; his quills, eyes, nose, chest, arms, and legs. Then he looked down at his own body.

Shadow stayed silent, hoping that the other hedgehog would belive him.

"Those strange shoes…" The other hedgehog suddenly said, pointing at Shadow's air-shoes, "I have never seen anything like it…"

Shadow looked down at his shoes in surprise. Of course! If I show him the advanced technology of my air shoes, maybe he'll belive me…

"They are from my world. They're called 'air shoes'. Here let me show you…" Shadow activated his air shoes, instantly making himself two inches taller, but also…making the other Shadow cry out in surprise, instinctivedly grabbing his sword…

* * *

Ok, so even IF you hate me for suddenly changing the setting of the story, please REVIEW anyway and tell me what you do, or don't like. 

PEACE! (no, I'm not a hippie)


	7. Not all Shadows are fast

**-pops out of a birthday cake-**

**SURPRISE! I bet you didn't expect me to update so early, did you? Well…don't get to exited yet; I'm probably not going to update for two more weeks thanks to finals.**

**But hey, I updated, right?**

**Oh, and I remembered that I was going to plan to tell you the theme songs of each different universe, so here it is:**

**PART 2: Lord of the Swords theme music:**

**"A Storm is Coming", by Howard Shore, from the moive "The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King". (it's the music that played at the very beginning of the movie)**

**Like I said before, if you have limewire OR are willing to spend 99 cents on itunes, you should hear it first to set up the mood for the universe, and then start reading.**

**Don't own anything SEGA owns.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Not all Shadows are fast...

* * *

"AH STOP IT'S NOT A WEAPON!" Shadow cried immediately, seeing the other hedgehog grab the chaos energy-filled sword. The other Shadow stopped in mid-grab. 

"How do I know it is not a weapon? It can stay in mid-air, can't it? How do I know it would not do other things?" He asked quickly, hands gripping tighter on the hilt of the sword.

"It's not! I'm using this simply to show you that I'm from another world! I mean no harm!" Shadow also said quickly, his heart beating quicker against his rib cage. He quickly deactivated his shoes .The other hedgehog slowly, but hesitantly let go of the sword, allowing it to lie against the wall again. He sighed again.

"My deepest apologies. War has made me tense, and I cannot help it if I am alert and ready for an attack all the time. However, I am not dumb and naïve; I know that the shoes you are wearing is incapable of being produced in our world. On top of that, I have read some ancient texts that talk about 'alternate realities'. You look and sound, too much like me to be some pathetic rebel in disguise. I…I trust your words…for now."

That was good enough for Shadow.

**(Like always, when the medieval Shadow is talking his name will be capitalized)**

SHADOW looked down and sighed,

"Come now…is your name also Shadow?" SHADOW asked. Shadow nodded.

"Oh…well, come on Shadow, I will offer you a feast as my apology for locking you in there. And perhaps we can also exchange some information about our worlds; I am greatly interested in this idea of 'alternate worlds'." He said wearily.

* * *

"FLEECE!" SHADOW shouted, walking into the main dining room. Shadow followed him, observing the magnificent interior of the great halls. 

"Fleece! Where are you?"

A hefty female sheep carrying a spatula skidded out of a door, greeting SHADOW.

"Yes, my lord? Do you wish for a snac-OH MY!"

_Clang!_

The spatula dropped on the floor as the sheep named Fleece saw someone who looked exactly the same as her lord.

"Fleece, do not worry! He is no imposter. Have you ever heard of 'alternate worlds'?"

For a moment, Fleece continued to stare at Shadow with her mouth open. Shadow in response glared at her. Finally, she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh! What, my lord? 'Alternate worlds', you say? Yes…I have heard about it but…is he…how…but I though it was only myth…but…how can he…this is…"

"Fleece, you are not making at sense." SHADOW said plainly.

"I'm sorry, my lord. It's just that…oh, this is such an unexpected surprise! I thought the 'alternate world' was only a myth."

"Yes well, apparently you-and I was wrong. This hedgehog here is another 'version' of me, traveling far from an alternate world. Do you mind if I ask you to prepare a grand feast for our guest here? It is nearly time for dinner anyway."

"Not at all my lord! I will ensure you and…our guest the grandest meal yet!" With one last glance at Shadow, she hurriedly walked back to the same door she came through.

"Oh, I almost forgot." SHADOW said, turning around to face Shadow, "My apologies for my squire's overreaction at the village. You see, war has made him even more tense than I."

"Squire? You mean Tails?" Shadow asked, letting out a small chuckle. "If he was anybody's squire, I'd have guessed he was Sonic's."

SHADOW looked surprised,

"Well…actually, he WAS Sonic's squire four years ago! Hm, I guess there are some similar elements in different parallel universes after all. Speaking of him…I think I hear his footsteps."

As he finished his sentence, Tails descended down a flight of stone steps. As he caught sight of the two Shadows, he froze.

SHADOW sighed,

"Fine, I will explain the whole thing over again…"

* * *

Shadow, Tails, and SHADOW were now seated comfortably in an oversized dining table (like those really long dining tables that you see in movies), talking. Mountains of delicious food of all sorts were arranged on the table, with Shadow staring wide-eyed at it. 

"I really am lord Sonic's best friend in your world?" Tails asked, bewildered.

"Yes, but in my world there aren't really 'lords'. Don't ask me to explain it; it's rather complicated." Shadow said, chewing on a chicken leg. "Hmm, I've never eaten anything so good my whole life! Seriously, the foods at my world are literally stuffed with chemicals of all sorts that make it taste like shit."

From the corner of a wall, Fleece grinned with pride and bowed,

"A thousand thank-you's, my lor-…uh…I mean, guest."

Shadow raised an eyebrow,

"Is everybody in your world so…formal?" He asked, reaching out for something that looked like pie. SHADOW laughed at this.

"We are not always 'formal', as you have put it, around our friends. For example, Tails and I here have already been friends for a long time; we are usually not formal around each other. Speaking of speech, I have also noticed that you talk…how should I say? You talk…differently than people of this world."

Shadow shrugged, taking a drink from his goblet,

"Yeah, well I was just about to tell YOU how you guys talked like the people in The Lord of The Rings or something…"

Tails and SHADOW gave him funny looks.

"Uh…never mind." Shadow said, waving his hand. "So, you guys are fighting a war? And you're some kind of knight or general, right?"

SHADOW nodded. Shadow took another sip of his goblet.

"…and is Sonic also a general?"

SHADOW nodded again,

" Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lord of Thebes, and a General in the King's Army."

Shadow blinked. For a couple of seconds, he didn't move at all. Suddenly, no longer able to keep his amusement, he spit out the water, laughing uncontrollably…causing him to fall over his chair.

Again, Tails and SHADOW exchanged funny looks. Shadow picked himself up, his cheeks turning a little pink and cleared his throat.

"Ahem…sorry about that, it's just that…if you knew the Sonic I know, you'd be laughing your asses off too."

"Riiiight…" SHADOW trailed off. "So speaking of your world's Sonic, do you have any idea where he is? If he lands in the enemy's territory, I cannot imagine what horrors awaits him."

Shadow shrugged, looking for the next thing to eat,

"I'm sure he's fine. He can withstand a couple thousand useless swords and arrows. That's all you use to fight with, right?" Shadow realized that both Tails and SHADOW looked offended, and quickly added, "Um…I don't mean ALL the swords are useless. I know for sure YOUR sword is special, considering how much chaos energy it contains."

"Special?" Tails asked, looking at SHADOW in confusion, who had suddenly looked nervous, "You never told me your sword was 'special', Shadow. How is it special? And what does our guest mean by 'chaos energy'?"

"Tails, I think…I hear someone by the gate, why don't you go and check?" SHADOW said very quickly, glancing nervously at Shadow. Tails didn't move, but looked even more confused.

"I do not hear any-"

"TAILS! GO! NOW!" SHADOW shouted, standing up abruptly.

"Y-yes Shadow…" Tails mumbled nearly falling out of his chair from shock. He glanced at both Shadows quickly, and ran out of the room. SHADOW looked a little regretful that he yelled at Tails. He sighed, and turned to look at Shadow in a very business-like look.

"What is this 'Chaos energy' you speak of?" SHADOW asked sternly, eyes locked onto Shadow. Shadow crossed his arms.

"Why should I tell you?" He said coolly

"I need to know." SHADOW said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yea, like I'm going to tell you just because you-"

Out of nowhere, SHADOW drew out his special sword. Before Shadow had time to even blink, the sword was pressed against his neck. Shadow looked at the lord with unfazed eyes, and disappeared.

"W-what?" SHADOW looked around wildly, "Where are you!"

_Swish!_

SHADOW looked down in surprise, seeing his empty hand that held his sword a second ago.

"Looking for this?"

SHADOW turned to the source of the voice, and upon seeing Shadow holding the sword, growled.

"Give it back to me!"

"Sheesh, you have a bigger temper than me even." Shadow teased, looking at the sword with slight interest. "Where did you get this from, anyway?"

"I said give it back!"

"Nope."

SHADOW lunged for the sword, but Shadow seemingly disappeared again, only to reappear behind SHADOW.

"You know, for an alternate version of me, you're pretty slow."

"I am the fastest hedgehog in this world!" SHADOW lunged and missed Shadow again, only to have Shadow appear behind him again.

"Then your world must be pretty slow."

"SILENCE! Give me the sword!"

SHADOW was immensely surprised when Shadow obeyed, casually tossing the sword towards him. Catching the sword single-handedly, SHADOW looked confusedly at Shadow, receiving a shrug in return.

"I wasn't going to keep it anyway." Shadow said, chuckling darkly. "Besides, I wouldn't WANT to keep it, seeing as how I felt so much evil chaos energy in it when it touched my hand."

"E-evil?" SHADOW stammered.

"Yes Shadow, evil." Shadow walked up to SHADOW, and looked at him sternly. "You do realize that this weapon is evil, don't you?"

"I…yes…I guess."

"So why don't you get rid of it?"

"I NEED IT!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…what I meant was, I need this sword to win the war. Listen…I do not wish to talk about this right now. Besides, why do you care? This is not your own world. It will not affect you anyway if it gets destroyed." SHADOW said, not wanting to go deeper into the topic of his infamous blade.

"Huh, you do have a point there. Don't worry 'my lord', I was just curious how a seemingly ordinary piece of metal could emit so much chaos energy. By the way, you still want to know what 'chaos energy' is?"

SHADOW opened his mouth to say yes, but stopped himself.

_Do I really want to know? I will discover more about this mysterious weapon if I do but…what if I…_

He closed his eyes.

_What if I discover something even more horrifying? I have enough nightmares already…_

"Shadow?"

_I don't want to know…I'm afraid to know…_

"Shaaaadow?"

Why…why do I have to suffer…

" Oh-great-magnificent-slower-than-a-snail-Shadow?"

SHADOW opened his eyes to find his 'twin' waving a hand in front of him.

"What is it?" SHADOW said, voice cracking slightly.

"Do you or do you not want to know what chaos energy is?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"I…do not." SHADOW said, allowing his hand to fall against his sides. He sighed, and walked to a pedestal, resting his sword on it. Shadow shrugged.

"Fine by me. By the way, Tails is still by the gates checking for non-existent people; you should go get him."

"Yes…of course." With that, SHADOW walked gloomily out of the room.

* * *

Shadow watched his medieval counterpart go with slightly narrowed eyes, and sighed. He looked again at the seemingly harmless sword. He sighed again. 

"I guess…there are individuals who have suffered more than me after all…maybe I really should try to, as Sonic would put it, 'enjoy life'…"

Shadow smiled.

"Maybe having Sonic as a brother isn't such a bad thing after all. Oh…great, now I KNOW Sonic's starting to rub off me…damn."

* * *

**Sonic: SCORE!**

**Shadow: Huh?**

**Sonic: My personality's starting to rub off you! HA!**

**Shadow: Fucking author…**

**Sonic: Hey don't be so mean! I LOVE YOU PLAYSTATION14!**

**Me: Um…thanks, but you're going to hate me in the next chapter. Believe me, Sonic.**

**Sonic: -small squeaky voice- What are you planning to do to me?**

**Me: You'll see. Oh yes, you will see….-does the whole villain laugh thingy-**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE SOURCE!**


	8. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

**First of all, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a writer's-block the size of Russia while writing this story.**

**Second, I'd like to thank all the reviewers for giving me such good reviews, ESPECIALLY in the last chapter. I don't know what I did right in the last chapter, but whatever I did, it got me the most reviews out of this story's chapters so far (let's break that record, shall we?).**

**Sonic: NO! DO NOT REVIEW THIS STORY! THIS STORY SUCKS!**

**Me: Sonic, you're still holding a grudge against me because of what I did to you in this chapter, aren't you?**

**Sonic: DUH! You made Shadow seem all smart and stuff in this chapter while I had to-**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SEGA OWNS!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Whatever the number is: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble, Something Wicked This Way Comes! (not realation to Harry Potter)

* * *

Shadow's eyes snapped open, glaring at the sunlight that had caused him to wake up. He frowned, not remembering quite where he was for a moment. That moment soon passed however, when he saw the elaborate patterns of seemingly random shapes engraved into the ceiling. Shadow sat up from his luxurious bed, looking around the grand guest-room that had been provided by his alternate self. Walking over to the enormous window, Shadow smiled at the sight of the tranquil lake beneath the gigantic castle, not yet reflecting the rising sun.

_Bang bang bang!_

"Shadow! Shadow open up! You need to see this!" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door of Shadow's room.

"What is it, Tails?" Shadow said, walking up to the door and opening it. Tails looked exited, his twin tails wagging behind him making it apparent.

"I think we've found your friend!"

"Friend?" Shadow scratched his ear lazily.

"Sonic!"

"Oh, you mean him…wait, you found Sonic?" Shadow was fully awake now; he stepped out of the room, awaiting an answer.

"Uh…not exactly. Just come with me, I'll show you!"

* * *

Shadow raced down the flight of steps, with Tails trying his hardest to keep up with him.

"He's….down….stairs….in….the…east…hallway." Tails huffed. Shadow nodded, keeping his eyes fixed up front.

Tails and Shadow reached the bottom of the stairs. Running to the hallway, Shadow skidded to a stop, seeing a strange sight ahead of him. In the middle of the hallway laid a small bedroom-sized cage, a blue fur-ball resting in it. Within closer inspection, Shadow found out that the ball was in fact….

"Sonic?"

Sonic didn't respond, still curled up against the cold, steel bars.

"SONIC!"

"S-Shadow?" Sonic finally un-curled, revealing a mess of tangled fur. Sonic looked up at Shadow with half open eyelids. He started to crawl towards Shadow.

"S-Shad…help me…" Sonic whispered hoarsely. Suddenly, he coughed violently and vomited all over the floor.

"Ugh…" Shadow was starting to get concerned now. He was about to charge up a chaos spear, when he suddenly sensed a presence behind him.

"What Tails said was true…"

Shadow turned around to face the source of the noise, semi-surprised to find another Sonic standing in front of him, dressed in full armor.

**A/N: Haha…Sonic dressed in armor….oh wait, I'm ruining the suspence. IGNORE THIS!**

"You!" Shadow hollered. "Did you lock Sonic in this cage?"

SONIC blinked confusedly, making Shadow sigh with impatience.

"By 'Sonic' I meant the one in the cage, not you."

"Oh, you mean him!" The armored hedgehog said, pointing at Sonic, who was still on all fours coughing weakly. "Um…is what Tails said really true are you really from a parallel world?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first." Shadow smirked. "What did you do to Sonic?"

The blue one smirked.

"Oh nothing, I just added a few drops of the most lethal poison ever to his wate-"

In a flash, Shadow was in front of the hedgehog, making him fall to the ground in surprise.

"Why did you poison him?" Shadow growled, looming over the blue one.

"Shadow!"

Shadow turned around, to find his medieval self descending the stairs, with Tails right behind him.

"Tails has just informed me that Sonic has arrived with-….uh, Sonic? Why are you on the floor? And why is there another unconscious Sonic in a cage, with sick all around him? And why is there a CAGE in the middle of MY hall ANYWAY?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to know that my self…"

* * *

"…so after I heard that he," SONIC pointed at the unconscious Sonic, "appeared in my city, causing trouble and confusing the citizens because he looked just like me, I sent all of my top-ranked warriors to try to capture him. I did not expect him to have such unnatural speed, and we secretly trailed him for about twelve hours. But in the end we got him with a sleeping dart, while he was sleeping, ironically. After we locked him in the prison, he started to yell at the guards to release him, saying things like 'stupid parallel world' and 'Where's Shadow'. I tried to make him tell me where he came from and why he was disguised as me…but he would be too stubborn to tell me. Then I remembered him yelling something about 'Shadow', so I thought I'd bring him here to see if you knew what was going on; I had to poison him first so that he would not attempt to escape. When I reached Thades, I was greeted by Tails, who upon seeing him in the cage, immediately told me about how another Shadow came from a parallel world."

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but can we get him out of the cage first?" Shadow interrupted, motioning towards the yet still unconscious Sonic inside the cage. "And can we also get him cleaned up? All the vomit in his fur's starting to smell like shit."

"Oh yes, of course." SHADOW snapped his fingers, motioning for two of his hedgehog servants to help get Sonic out and cleaned.

"The key to the cage, if you will, Sonic." SHADOW said, putting his hand out in front of SONIC.

"Are sure that me and your alternate selves can be trusted?" SONIC asked a bit skeptically.

"I'm right here you know." Shadow mumbled. SONIC ignore him.

"Yes, you can trust them. Shadow, you and Sonic ARE allies in your world, aren't you?" SHADOW asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Shadow shrugged.

"See Sonic? Now, could you please give me the key?"

SONIC redundantly threw SHADOW the key, who threw it to one of his servants. Two of them went inside to get Sonic out and clean him.

"Oh, uh…" Shadow, turned to SHADOW, remembering something. "Tell your servants to bring Sonic back to me once they're done cleaning him, will you? I have a feeling that moron's going to try to escape once he wakes up in an unfamiliar place."

SHADOW nodded.

"Did you hear him?"

"Yes, my Lord." Both servants said, dragging a vomit-covered Sonic out of the cage, who's head was rolling on his shoulders lifelessly.

"What did you give him to make him sick like that anyway?" Shadow asked SONIC suspiciously. "Because if it kills him, then he won't be the only one dieing…"

SONIC's eyes hardened, and he took a step forward.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, hands grabbing the tilt of his sword that was fastened on his armor. Shadow also took a step forward.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it? Take out your little piece of metal and try to beat me with it?"

"Why you insolent little-"

"That is ENOUGH!" SHADOW bellowed. "I do NOT want violence in my castle! Sonic, Shadow here obviously cares for his world's Sonic; I'd want to know immediately what happened to someone I care for too if I saw that he was too weak to even remain conscious!"

"Fine…" SONIC mumbled, putting his sword away and taking out a vial. "All I did was put some potion in his food that made him really sick; he won't die. Just give him this antidote and he should recover completely in a few hours."

SHADOW snatched the bottle from SONIC and threw it towards one of his servants.

"Make sure to give the blue hedgehog this antidote after you've cleaned and bathed him." SHADOW commanded. The servants nodded, dragging Sonic down the hallway and into a room.

"Now," SHADOW said, turning back to SONIC and Shadow, "There is no reason for you two to be so hostile towards each other. Shadow, I know you are angry at Sonic for poisoning your friend-"

"Angry? Who ever said I was angry? I was just…slightly…worried, that's all…"

"Right…" SHADOW said, raising and eyebrow, "Anyway, there is no reason for you and Sonic to be hostel towards each other. You have to understand, we are at war right now, and as top-ranking generals and lords, Sonic and I have to always be alert for anything suspicious. I would have poisoned you too had it not been for you convincing me."

"Gee that sure makes me feel much safer around you guys." Shadow said sarcastically.

* * *

All three hedgehogs were now in another grand room, seated comfortablely in three throne-like chairs, waiting for Sonic and talking about Shadow's world.

"You and him are WHAT?" SONIC asked, eyes widening.

"Brothers." Shadow repeated. "Er…sort of."

" 'Sort of'? What is that supposed to mean?" SHADOW asked.

"It's a long story; you two wouldn't understand. Wait, so does that mean you two aren't related?" Shadow asked. Both SONIC and SHADOW shook their heads.

"Hmm…looks like parallel universes are less parallel than I originally thought." Shadow said, making SHADOW nod in agreement.

"Yes, it does seem so. But tell me, do you have a certain 'Knuckles' and 'Amy' in your universe?" SHADOW asked.

"Yes, yes we do. In my world, Knuckles is a stubborn red echidna who is extremely gullible, and Amy is a pink hedgehog who chases Sonic around all day."

SONIC's ears perked up.

"Why does Amy chase me…I mean, Sonic, around all day?"

Shadow chuckled, turning to look at SONIC.

"She claims to love Sonic, and always asks him to marry him. She gets pretty damn annoying sometimes, but she's a nice girl and always means well."

Sonic laughed.

"Really? Interesting…in this world, she IS my wife! Well, my main wife anyway…"

"Your wife? Hold on…how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-two. And Shadow here is twenty-four. And your age is?"

"Fifty-…uh, I mean fifteen. And Sonic's the same age I am. What did you mean by 'main wife'? Are you saying that you actually have multiple wives?"

"Well of course I have multiple wives! Well, they are not exactly 'wives', if you know what I mean…"

Shadow frowned.

"No, I DON'T know what you mean. Why would you have multiple wives anyway?"

SONIC gave SHADOW a 'help me out here' look, but SHADOW simply shrugged in response and said,

"You explain it to him. I am sure he is old enough to understand." SHADOW said, making SONIC glare at him.

"Fine…I'll tell him. Well Shadow, besides Amy, I have…concubines, if you know what that word means." SONIC said. Shadow raised an eyebrow, remembering seeing a documentary about on T.V about how men of high status had concubines in some of the ancient cultures.

"In other words: You have sex slaves." He said plainly.

"NO! They are not slaves! Every Lord is guaranteed the privilege to have as many women as they desire for be-…listen, can we just talk about something else here?" SONIC said, his face still reddened with embarrassment. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So what does Knuckles do in this world?"

"He is also a lord and general of the King." SONIC answered, relieved to have moved on to another topic. "And like you said, he is extremely stubborn."

Just then, two savants who took Sonic away came into the room, with the stronger one of them carrying Sonic on his back.

"My Lord, we have cleaned, groomed, and bathed him and given him the antidote as you have ordered. Where would you like us to put him?" The servant not carrying Sonic asked.

"Just lay him on another chair. We will take over from here. You two can go now." SHADOW commanded, as the servants did as they were told, carrying the unconscious Sonic to another throne-like chair.

"When is he supposed to wake up?" Shadow asked SONIC, who frowned and turned to look at Sonic.

"The antidote should make him wake up right about now…" He carefully walked over to Sonic, feeling his forehead. "Perhaps the antidote did not-AHH!"

SONIC jumped back in surprise as Sonic's eyes snapped open. The moment he saw SONIC, he jumped up in his chair.

"YOU! You poisoned me!" Sonic pointed his finger accusingly at SONIC, only to stumble clumsily and fall down. Shadow coughed to get Sonic's attention, which it did.

"Shadow?" He turned to look and Shadow, only to jump up in surprise again, when his eyes landed on another Shadow. "What the-what the hell's going on here?"

Shadow stood up.

"Look Sonic, you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sonic yelled, stumbling back while his eyes shifted wildly from hedgehog to hedgehog. "What's going on here? TELL ME!"

Instead of answering Sonic's question, Shadow turned to his medieval counterpart with a frown.

"Is the poison that you gave him making him act like this? Because he's normally not THIS crazy." Shadow asked, while Sonic stared at all three hedgehogs with wild eyes. SONIC bit his lip.

"Well…the poison may have also affected his brain slightly and made him dizzy and confused. It SHOULD wear off now that he's drank the antidote, but the effect may still remain for a while…"

Shadow sighed in irritation.

"Great…this is just great." He mumbled, walking over to Sonic as casually as possible. "Sonic? Do you know who I am? I'm Shadow. You know, the hedgehog who helped you save the world from the Biolizard?" Shadow asked, readying himself to capture Sonic the moment he decides to run away. To his surprise, Sonic gave Shadow a weird look.

"Of course I know who you are! But…why are you hangin' out with those two…that guy who looks just like me, he….he…like, he poisoned me or some…something…" Sonic suddenly fell over, muttering an 'ow' as his nose hit the floor.

"Oh….oh man….why do I feel like hell?" Sonic mumbled, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sonic listen, I'll tell you everything if you can stop freaking out. Just go sit in the chair while I tell you everything, ok? I can assure you nobody will try to poison or kill you." Shadow said. Sonic looked up at Shadow.

"I can't move…" He mumbled. "I feel really tired…"

Shadow growled in irritation; he grabbed Sonic's arm and started dragging him towards the empty chair.

"Ow…ow hey!"

When Shadow reached the chair, he tossed Sonic over like a doll, making Sonic whimper in annoyance.

"Ok, first thing's first." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Where the hell did you get transported to?"

Sonic looked at Shadow with half open eyelids.

"Ow…not so loud." He said, flattening his ears. Both SONIC and SHADOW watched in slight amusement.

"Ok…" Sonic said slowly. "I think I got transported to a village place….and I tried to ask a couple of people where I was…but like, they looked at me all weird and stuff….and after awhile…these guys in armor tried to shoot me with something, but they missed, Of course….so after I ran away from them…I sorta…felt a little tired and sleepy…so I took a nap."

Sonic raised a hand weakly and scratched his stomach. That's when he looked down and frowned.

"Shadow…why's my fur all wet?"

Shadow waved the question away.

"We'll get to that later. So what happened after?"

"Well…then I woke up in this chamber place…and then…he," Sonic pointed an accusing finger towards SONIC, "came and started like interrogating me, threatening to torture me if I didn't answer his questions. Of course, I refused to answer any of his questions-"

"And why exactly did you refuse to answer any of his questions?" Shadow interrupted. "Why didn't you bother trying to explain to him who you are and what you're doing here?"

"I…" Sonic shrugged. "I don't really know…I guess I was just a little stubborn…I mean, he was threatening me! And he gave me this poison thingy that's still making me feel really tired right now!"

"And it never once crossed your mind that explaining to him how you're from a parallel universe might work?" Shadow asked mockingly.

"Um…no."

Shadow sighed again.

"Whatever…the important thing now is that none of us mean any harm, ok Sonic?"

Sonic glanced over at SONIC and SHADOW, and replied skeptically in a hushed voice,

"I don't know…what if they're like those evil lords in the movies?"

"This ISN'T a movie, Sonic!" Shadow whispered back, leaning closer to Sonic. "This isn't even some kind of fanfiction or a book or anything. This is real life! They are both good lords, as far as I can tell. Besides, you wouldn't want to get on their bad sides, would you? Look, as far as I can tell, this world is at war right now. Until we get transported to some out universe and try to find help there, we have to stay at a safe place, and THIS is a safe place."

Sonic look up at Shadow and pushed his face away, grinning cockily.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Shadow?

"You really are a dumbass. I'm trying to not get us kicked out of the castle because of YOU. Just look at yourself! You can barely stand up right now." Shadow whispered, looking satisfied as Sonic opened his mouth to argue back, but didn't know what to say.

"Ahem." SHADOW suddenly interrupted, making both hedgehogs look up. "Is there a problem?"

"No at all Shadow." Shadow replied. "RIGHT, Sonic?"

Sonic murmured a "yeah, sure."

"Both you and Sonic are welcome to stay here until-" SHADOW suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, turning around to hear footsteps that was getting louder…until…

"MY LORD!" Tails burst into the room, looking scared. "The rebels are attacking the city!"

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know this chapter was a bit boring. But don't worry, the next chapter's going to be fun and dramatic (I think). However, if you REALLY want to enjoy the next chapter, I suggest you read Maverick87's The Blade of Perdition first for maximum "oh…I get it!" factor in the next chapter!**

**So uh…without further to do…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW BOTH MY AND MAVERICK87'S STORIES! REVIEW DAMMIT! I'M OFF TO MY ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS NOW! WHEN I GET BACK, I EXPECT REVIEWS OR ELSE I'M GOING TO SMASH MY COMPUTER INTO PIECES! I wish…..**


	9. Sonic Hates Wars

**Yo. I know I'm re-submitting this chapter for all you people who put the story on alerts, but I saw something in this chapter that I knew I needed to re-write and change, so for all of you who put this on alerts, you can read it again if you want, but nothing BIG is changed. **

**As for the people who are reading this for the first time…welcome.**

---

Chapter 9: Sonic Hates War

---

SHADOW and SONIC immediately both bolted up.

"An assault? Here? In THIS city?" SHADOW asked urgently. Tails nodded.

"Yes. They are attempting to breach the city walls right now. I have estimated that there are about five hundred soldiers, so our army should be able to handle it with relative ease. I have already sent seven hundred of our soldiers to defend the walls, my Lord."

"I still do not get why they're attacking THIS city out of all places. Don't they know that this is one of the most grand and impenetrable cities in the entire Kingdom? And why are they only sending five hundred troops? I know for a fact they have much more men." SHADOW questioned. SONIC shrugged, putting his helmet on.

"Whatever they are planning to do, we have to stop them!"

"Finally, he says something that I'd say." Sonic mumbled loud enough for Shadow to hear.

"I'd rather him NOT say the things you say; it'd give me a headache listening to you two babble all day." Shadow murmured back.

"Come, Shadow. Let us go!" SONIC said, already half way to the door. That's when he realized SHADOW wasn't following him, and skidded to a stop.

"Shadow?" SONIC turned back to see SHADOW looking hesitant.

"Maybe…I'll just stay back from this battle and let my army fight them instead." SHADOW said, looking at the floor in slight shame.

"What? Have you forgotten our Code of Honor? No matter how small the battle, we have to fight it!" SONIC said, clearly surprised by SHADOW's words. "YOU out of all people, refusing to defend your own city?"

"No, no, of course I am not refusing to fight…" SHADOW said unenthusiastically. He walked over to pick up his sword, closing his eyes as his hands touched the hilt of it. "Let us go, Sonic. Tails, you lead the way."

"Of course! Follow me!" Tails said, running out of the room. SHADOW and SONIC followed, the sounds of their clanking armor fading away as they left the room. A moment of silence followed, before Sonic spoke up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Shadow looked down at Sonic as if he was crazy.

" 'Go'? You can't go anywhere in your condition! You can barely stand up!" Shadow said.

"But…but…I wanna go see them fight! I promise I won't fight with them; I'll just watch the fight from a distance! Pleeeeaaase?" Sonic begged, tugging Shadow's arm.

"You do realize that this is NOT a war movie? Real blood will be shed. Real heads will be chopped off. Real lives will be taken in an instant." Shadow said, tugging his arm away from Sonic's annoying grip.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot." Sonic mumbled, his facial expressions quickly changing to that of slight disturbance.

"But we're going anyway."

Sonic head snapped up in surprise.

"What?"

"I said, we're going to see them battle. I'll Chaos Control us near the place of the battle."

"But why do you want to see them battle anyway?" Sonic asked, as Shadow gripped his hand.

_Because I want to see what that evil sword is capable of…_

Shadow thought.

"CHAOS-!"

"-CONTROL!"

Sonic and Shadow landed inside a watchtower along the outer wall of the city. Shadow looked out of the tower, seeing on army right in front of the city wall, defending the city, and another approaching it.

"Whoa, Shadow, how did you know where the battle was?" Sonic said, attempting to stand up by using the wall inside the tower as support.

"I followed the Chaos energy…." Shadow said vaguely, eyes searching for any signs of black and red. That's when he found him; a figure completely covered in black, shiny armor, leading his army towards the enemy. In his hands the sword lay, pointed directly down. To the right of Shadow, a figure in light blue armor stood, and to the left a shorter, sliver armored figure stood.

Without warning, Shadow grasped Sonic's hand and pulled him up, making Sonic cover his mouth.

"Urgh….don't pull me up like that Shadow. You almost made me barf." Sonic said, leaning against Shadow's arm and panting slightly.

"Whatever. The reason I brought you here is because I want you to see something." Shadow said, attempting to shake Sonic off him. "Do you see the guy in the black armor?"

"Uh…oh yeah, I see him. Is he this world's you?" Sonic said, shifting his feet.

"Yes. Now, try to concentrate on his sword…do you feel any different?" Shadow asked.

"Concentrate on his sword? Why would I-"

"Sonic."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and just do it."

"Fine…fine…" Sonic squirmed his eyes, focusing on SHADOW's sword. He fell silent for a while, while both armies slowly advanced towards each other. Sonic suddenly gasped.

"The sword…it's releasing Chaos energy! But…but...how's that possible? And how am I sensing it anyway? I thought only Knuckles could sense Chaos energy!"

"It might have something to do with this being a different world." Shadow answered. "And as you can see Sonic, this sword is emitting large amounts of Chaos energy, similar to that of the Master Emerald. I feel, however, that this Chaos energy is somehow 'negative', if that's possible. We're here to see just what this sword is capable of…"

As if on cue, both armies started charging towards each other. The whole earth shook with their footsteps and war cries. The archers on both sides stayed behind, firing showers of arrows at the opposing soldiers. As the foot soldiers charged towards each other, both Sonic and Shadow were staring intensively at SHADOW.

_On the battlefield…SHADOW's POV:_

_Here I go…another battle…I can't let Sonic and Tails see this…I'll try to be as far away from them as possible. Yes, they're both going for the left…I'll go to the right then…_

_Sigh…hello nightmares…hello memories…_

_There's my first group of enemies…yes…their necks are all exposed…NOW DIE!_

"HOLY CRAP!" Sonic yelped, flinching as he saw SHADOW cut off five heads in one swift, almost mechanical motion. Five bodies immediately fell limp, rich, dark blood pouring like a fountain out of their headless necks. Shadow watched with narrowed eyes as SHADOW went on immediately to kill ten other soldiers; stabbing, swiping, and cutting with incredible speed and precision. Anyone who was within a meter of SHADOW one second…was dead the next, with blood dripping out of their body…or bodies. It continued to be like that for about ten minutes, until Sonic suddenly spoke.

"We've gotta stop him!"

Shadow slowly turned his head to look at Sonic.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We have to stop that Shadow from killing so many people! He's…he's a murderer!" Sonic yelled. Shadow shook his head.

"You do know what the concept of a WAR is, don't you? You win it by killing people, idiot."

_SHADOW's POV:_

_I hate this…I HATE THIS! Yet I like it…it's so satisfying…seeing their flesh all-NO! What I am thinking? It's this blade…it's controlling me…_

Sonic stared at Shadow in disbelief.

"You're just going to allow him to kill all these people?"

"Why not? It's their world, not ours. They can screw it up all they want."

"If you're not going to stop him, I will!"

It was now Shadow's turn to stare at Sonic disbelievingly, before chuckling and shaking his head.

"And how are you going to stop him in your condition? Vomit all over him?"

"Stop it Shadow, this isn't funny!"

"I never said it was." Shadow's face turned solemn. " Look at the battlefield Sonic; that Shadow's not the only one massacring people. Besides, every single soldier in that battle already knows that they might not return alive."

"So the whole reason you Chaos Controlled us here…was just to _enjoy_ seeing them bleed and die?"

"No, I wanted to see what that sword was capable of, that's all." Shadow replied, casually looking out to the battlefield, which now was covered with hundreds of bloody, dead corpses. "Hm, looks like they successfully defended the castle; most of the invaders are dead now."

_SHADOW's POV:_

_ARGH! So…many…memories…of the people I killed…must…not give…up…only a few more…enemies…_

"You're no better Eggman." Sonic hissed, glaring at Shadow.

"What did you say?" Shadow looked at Sonic. "Don't ever…compare me to that scum."

"No wonder you worked for him, you both don't care if millions of lives are lost." Sonic continued, looking rather pleased to see Shadow's outraged face. What Sonic expected Shadow to do next was to yell at him…however….

"I admire your sense of justice, Sonic." Shadow said calmly, surprising Sonic. "However, that does not mean I _respect_ it. You are blinded by your strong sense of justice."

"You're the one who's blind!" Sonic was now even more outraged by Shadow's calm attitude. "Don't you see? It doesn't MATTER if this is another universe! These are PEOPLE down there, being slaughtered to bits! You could have stopped all this!"

"But I didn't." Shadow stated simply, making Sonic growl.

"And here I was thinking you were finally one of the good guys…" Sonic spat angrily.

" 'good'? There is no good and evil, there is only-"

"Power?" Sonic interrupted. "Is that what you were gonna say?"

Shadow laughed dryly.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. People who say that are morons. What I mean is, you can't be one hundred percent 'good' or one hundred percent 'evil'. That is an impossible thing to achieve. Yes Sonic, even Eggman can't be totally 'evil', and you know that."

"But-"

"You thought I was 'evil' when you first encountered me, didn't you? But it turned out I was just confused with my motives. Who knows, perhaps Eggman had a bad childhood that made him who he is today…ever thought about that?"

"I…well that's not the point! That point is you could have stopped this battle!" Sonic yelled. Shadow's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I told you already, a war is a war. People DIE! You can't stop a whole war by simply preventing a small battle!"

_SHADOW's POV:_

_Finally…I've killed them all…again. Why? _

"Now do you get it?" An annoyed Shadow asked Sonic. "If I had tried to stop them, they would have killed-or at lease try to kill, me. See what I meant when I said you were blinded by your sense of justice? Now, let's get back to the room we were in before, before they find us gone."

Sonic of course, was too stubborn to admit it. He DID see Shadow's point…but he also stood by his own.

"Fine…just…Chaos Control us back to the room we were in before." Sonic mumbled. "Before I vomit all over you."

Instead of grabbing Sonic's hand, Shadow grabbed one of Sonic's quills just to annoy him.

"CHAOS-"

"-CONTROL!"

"THERE THEY ARE! KILL THEM!" Someone hollered.

Sonic and Shadow looked around the room. About three dozen armored soldiers surrounded the two hedgehogs; all had their swords pointed directly at them…

---

**Before you say anything, yes, I know this chapter focused mainly on Sonic and Shadow arguing. This might not seem important now, but let me tell you: THIS CHAPTER IS CRUCIAL FOR THE ENDING OF THIS STORY (which I might mention isn't the most happy one). So this chapter basically foreshadows some of the stuff that's going to happen later.**

**I don't want to be the kind of person that's like "if I don't get 15 reviews I won't continue this stowy!", but hey, I see fifteen people putting this on story alerts, so since you're going to read, why not review?**

**Fun fact: Universe Traveling can sometimes make people tired and extremely sleepy, as shown when both Shadow and Sonic felt sleepy…and both got captured.**


	10. Episode 3: Accio Hedgehog!

Gah…sorry for not updating sooner, but I was in a bit of dilemma with the Lord of the Swords part of this story. I was really struggling to decide whether to move on with PART 3, or keep writing about this medieval place. Well, judging by the name of this chapter, you can see what my decision was in the end…(Maverick, don't flame me).

The reason I decided to move on to another univers was because first, I have decided that from the start, that each part of this story was going to SOMEHOW tie-in with the last part of my story (and no, I'm not going to tell you what it's going to be about. I'm only going to tell you the title, which is "The 35,000 year-old Hedgehog" :P) so I felt that the last two chapters of Lord of the Swords accomplished just that.

I'd also like to thank all the reviewers for making this chapter hit the 100th review mark. I think it was Mystery001 or someone else who gave me the 100th review. W00T! Never expected this story to be this popular….

I don't own anything that SEGA owns.

* * *

Chapter 10: 

PART 3: Accio Hedgehog!

* * *

"DUCK!" Sonic cried, barely dodging the sharp swords as the metal clanked together in a failed attempt to chop off Sonic's head. Shadow was already starting to assault the armed soldiers, dodging their heavy swords with relative ease. Sonic however… 

"Ah! Shit!" Sonic barely managed to roll away from multiple swords stabbing at him.

_Damn, he's still feeling to ill to attack them…_

Shadow thought, kicking a soldier right in the face. He immediately aimed for all the soldiers closing in on Sonic, and rolled into a ball, knocking all the soldiers away like a couple of bowling pins.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Sonic snarled angrily, realizing that Shadow just tried to help him. Just then, all the doors in the room opened, and in flowed another couple dozen soldiers, all heavily armed.

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow growled, looking from left to right at all the increased number of soldiers surrounding them.

"Nevermind…I'll just…" Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrist. "CHAOS-"

* * *

"-CONTROL!" 

Sonic found himself on the roof of the castle.

"Stay here." Shadow said. "I'll go back inside and just Chaos Blast them; it's much faster that way."

"WAIT!" Sonic yelled, but Shadow was already gone. Sonic looked down on the rooftop. "I don't want you to kill them…"

As soon as Sonic said that, Shadow re-appeared besides Sonic, giving him a little smirk.

"All dead." He said simply, expecting Sonic to thank him.

Would you imagine his surprise when he got a swift punch in the face from Sonic? No? Well, he did.

"Mmmph! FUCK!" Shadow hollered, covering his bleeding nose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Sonic yelled back.

"No…really?" Shadow said sarcastically. "What's up with you and seeing people getting killed? Hold on…you've never actually killed any living being besides the Biolizard and Chaos, have you?"

"Er…" Sonic looked down, making Shadow smirk triumphantly. Sonic looked up with determination. "Well I don't take pleasure in killing people, and you shouldn't either!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes threatenly.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked.

"So what if I a-"

"EEEEEK!" A shrill scream echoed out from an unknown room, interrupting Sonic's sentence.

"What the hell?" Shadow mused, looking down at the roof. Without any warning, he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Oh sure, make fun of me for not being able to Chaos Control right now!" Sonic hollered to no one in particular.

* * *

Shadow reappeared in the room he was in earlier, now filled with dead soldiers all sprawled against the walls of the room. He looked around for the source of the scream, until he found Fleece (remember her?) by the door, staring at the solders with utter horror in her eyes. Shadow was just about to speak when he heard footsteps approaching the room. SHADOW and SONIC burst in the room through the same door, both skidding to a stop as they saw all the dead soldiers lying on the floor. 

"They were trying to attack Sonic and I." Shadow explained simply. He unintentionally took a step back when he saw that SHADOW's hand was still gripping his sword.

"They attacked you?" SHADOW asked suspiciously. He turned to one of the dead soldiers and examined him.

"They are…" SHADOW turned the soldier over to look at a symbol on his armor. "…they are rebels!" SHADOW said disbelievingly, looking up to see an equally surprised SONIC, who stayed silent for a while. Suddenly, he pounded his fists together in realization.

"The small army that we fought must have been a distraction! The rebels were coming, not for us, but for them!" SONIC said, pointing at Shadow, who stayed silent. "They must have somehow seen those two and wanted to know what was going on!"

"We must have spies in out kingdoms…" SHADOW whispered ominously. He turned to look at Shadow…only to gasp in surprise.

"You're…you're glowing!" SONIC said. Indeed, Shadow was starting to glow brightly.

"Hmm…looks like I'm about to get transported to another universe." Shadow explained dully. "Oh, and Shadow? Don't let your sword control you."

With that, both Shadow and Sonic, who was still on the roof fuming, disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

" 'Don't let the sword control you'?" SONIC asked. "Shadow, what does he mean by that?" 

"Uh…nothing. Absolutely…nothing…" SHADOW replied weakly, looking down in shame.

* * *

"Aw man, when is this ever gonna end?" Sonic groaned, this time lading on the cold earth of a dark forest, densely populated with enormous trees that seemed to stretch on for miles. 

"I don't know, but we should at least try to find a way out of this forest first." A voice said behind him. Sonic jumped up in surprise, whipping around to find a pair of crimson eyes staring at him.

"Shadow! So I guess we finally landed at the same place for once, huh?"

Shadow nodded silently. Sonic looked around the dark woods.

"So uh…should we do what we've always done? Find our alternate selves?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Shh…I hear someone." Shadow whispered suddenly, ears perking up. Both hedgehogs tensed up, hearing footsteps in the distance. As the footsteps got closer, both hedgehogs could see three human shapes approaching them. The biggest of them started to talk…

"Thanks 'ermionie. An' 'arry of course. See, I need both of ye' to help me with this one particular Blast-ended Skrewt. She's a nasty one, I'll tell ye' that. Gonna need all the help I can get and…well, you two are meh best students."

"Uh…no problem, Hagrid. You know you can always count on us, right Harry?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure. I just hope Umbridge didn't see us going into the Forbidden Forest, or she'd come up with another excuse to land me into detention."

"Let's go ask them where the we are!" Sonic said excitedly as the three humans, still not noticing the hedgehogs, approached closer. Without waiting for an answer from Shadow, Sonic ran up to them, with Shadow right behind him, cursing Sonic to hell.

"Excuse me, but to you know where we a-"

Sonic's question was suddenly cut off by one of the humans, a girl, shrieking as she noticed the hedgehogs. What followed was something neither hedgehog predicted would happen.

One of the humans, a black-haired bespectacled boy, whipped out a thin, wooden stick…

Another, an enormous bearded man, whipped out a small, tattered umbrella.

The girl, after recovering from the initial shock, also pulled out a thin piece of wood.

All three of them uttered a strange language in unison…

"_Stupify!"_

The next thing they knew, both hedgehogs' fell into a state of unconciousness…

* * *

_"Ennervate"_

Shadow's eyes flickered open, finding himself in a portrait and book-filled, circular room. It looked like it might have belonged in an old castle. There were also a quite number of people surrounding Shadow, most of their eyes focused on Shadow and someone else…

It wasn't until Shadow tried to move that he realized, with dread, that he could not. He opened his mouth to speak, only to discover that his mouth, just like the rest of his body, also could not move. Using the only thing that could move, which were his eyes, Shadow saw out of the corners of his eyes, Sonic, also in a similar state sitting in a wooden chair. Shadow also felt a chair under him.

"See professor? Red eyes!" A boy, whom Shadow immediately recognized as the boy from the forest, spoke first.

"Hmm…I see." An elderly, long bearded man wearing midnight blue robes nodded, walking closer to Shadow to see him better.

"Be careful Albus-" A stern looking elderly woman warned.

"Not to worry, Minerva. I am fairly confident the spell will hold those two…creatures, down." The old man said calmly. Shadow took this time to note that every human in the room were wearing strange robes. Not only that, but everybody in the room also looked very diverse in terms of personality and age. There were the three humans who attacked Shadow and Sonic in the forest. But there was also the old man, old woman, a black and oily haired man, and a squat woman who looked like a toad.

The old, bearded man continued to observe Shadow, hands going over his quills, arms, abdomen, and shoes (all you perverts can leave now), while Shadow could do nothing but glare at him. Finally, much to Shadow's relief, the old man turned to the giant.

"Hagrid, you are _positive_ you do not know of the species of these two magical creatures?"

The giant, Hagrid, shook his head.

"Maybe they're a new species!" He said hopefully, awaiting the old man's response.

"No…" The old man said, making Hagrid look extremely disappointed. "Something is different about these two…Severus," He looked at the oily-haired man. "Please bring me a bottle of Veritaserum…I am afraid that that is the only safe, and easiest way two know where these two come from."

The oiley-haired man nodded silently, and left the room.

"Giving them Veritaserum won't work." The toad-like woman suddenly spoke, in a rather rude manner. "They are just a couple of inferiour creatures. How do you know they even know how to talk?"

The old man smiled with almost a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"I don't."

The toad woman make something that sounded like a gagging noise.

"You…you don't? You're just HOPING that they'll know how to talk?"

The old bearded man smiled again.

"In a way, yes, I am 'hoping' that they know how to talk. However, I have made that 'hope' based on close observation. Notice how they are wearing shoes and gloves; only intellegent creatures would likely wear them. Also notice how, while the blue creature's eyes are looking around wildly right now, the black one's eyes are fixed on me; that also demonstrates a certain level of intelligence. In addition to that, their physical forms are farily human-like."

_The old man; he's the wisest and smartest of them all…_

Shadow noted.

"Well they-" The frog woman started to argue, but was cut off by the oily-haired man entering the room, carrying a small vial.

"Thank you, Severus. I think we will give it to the dark one first. Severus, if you will…"

The oily haired man advanced towards Shadow, opening the vial. Using one hand, he opened the helpless hegehog's mouth, pooring a few drops of liquid from the vial inside his mouth. Everybody in the room stared intently at Shadow.

The old man stepped up, whipping out a long wooden stick, and waved it in the air elagantly.

Shadow suddenly felt every musle above his neck relax, making him have full control of his head. His body however, was still unable to respond (similar to someone who's paralyzed from the neck down). Shadow turned his head left, getting a clear view of Sonic sitting in a chair, still unable to moving his whole body. Indeed, Sonic's eyes were moving around wildly in panic.

Shadow turned back to stare at the humans. None of them spoke; they all seemed to wait for Shadow to speak first.

_Well, if they so desperately want me to speak…then I won't._

Shadow stared at the humans, and the humans stared back. This stare-down continued for two minutes, until the old man, Dumbledore, soon caught up to what Shadow was doing.

"So…do you know how to speak English?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling.

_Yeah right, like I would tell you-_

"Yes, I do."

_What the hell! Did I just…_

"I see you look mildly surprised. Allow me to explain: The potion that was give to you forces you to tell the truth whenever you are asked a question. Now, do you have a name?"

"Yes-STOP DOING THAT!" Shadow hollored, now furious at the thought of not being able to control his own mouth…to an extent. He could still speak freely, but now he was forced to automatically aswered a question, and had to answered it without lying.

The old man ignored Shadow's outburst, and continued to ask questions.

"And your name is?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And what is the name of the blue animal sitting next to you?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Do you two live in the Forbiddon Forest?"

"No."

"Where do you two live?"

"Neither of us has a permanent place to live. Why the hell are you asking all these questions, you old bastard?"

"Hmm…let's try something else. Tell me Shadow, what were you and Sonic doing in the forest?"

"Sonic and I were transported from a universe parrallel to our own to this universe, appearing in the forest. Damn…"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in surprise for a split second, before reqaining his composure and smiling in relief.

"It all makes sense now…"

"No wonder I din't know their species!" Hagrid brust out.

"Professor Dumbledore…" The girl with bushy hair asked timidly. "Does that mean…they, especially the black one, isn't a threat?"

"I am not sure yet, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore answered. "Allow me to ask him some more questions. Now Shadow, did you or Sonic have any control over your transportations across different universes?"

"No."

"I see…" Dumbledore fell silent again. "Tell me Shadow, have you done anything that was ever considered 'evil' by most people?"

"Yes. Oh shit…here it comes…"

"And they are-?"

"I have assisted an evil genius in trying to destroy planet Earth using a very powerful cannon, and I have killed many soldiers in the military."

The room fell silent.

"Shit…" Shadow mumbled again, looking down in frustration. Dumbledore however, seemed unfazed by Shadow's confessions.

"Have you ever done deeds that were considered 'good' by most people?"

"Yes."

"And they are-?"

"I have saved the world from a lizardlike monster, and I have also saved the world by defeating invading aliens."

The room fell silent again; every single human was staring at Shadow as if he was a freak. But then again, who wouldn't? Shadow had just told them that he had tried to destroy AND save the planet. Shadow continued glaring at the old man.

"Can you let me go NOW?" He said, wriggling his head uncomfortablely. Again, Dumbledore ignored Shadow's question, and instead asked another one of his own.

"Why did you try to destroy the planet?"

"I had amnesia; I thought my only friend, who was shot to death by the military, told me to have revenge on humans. Later I found out that she wanted just the opposite; to make the humans happy." Shadow's face turned red with anger, having just told some strangers the thing that he would rarely tell anyone else.

"Do you consider yourself 'evil'?"

"No."

"Do you consider Sonic 'evil'?"

"No. Are you happy now? We're not evil; now let me GO you FUCKING OLD BASTARD!"

Both the old woman and the girl with bushy hair gasped, while the bespacled boy narrowed his eyes; the fat toad woman and the oily-haired man both remained unfazed on the outside.

"One more question, Shadow." Dumbledore casually as if engaging in a friendly conversation.

"Have your eyes always been red?" (you can probably guess why Dumbly's asking this question if you've read the sixth book)

"Yes. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Everything." He pulled out the wooden stick again, waving it elegantly in the air.

Shadow felt all of his muscles loosen as he regained his control over his own body. He immediately leaped off the chair, breathing a sight of relief; he really HATED when he wasn't in control of himself, mentally or physically.

"Headmaster…" The greasy-haried man said. "Do you think it is really wise to free it so early? After all…it does have quite a…temper."

"Of course it does." The fat, toad-like woman snapped. "Only humans are able to control their feelings. It's probably too dumb to even know what feelings are."

"Would you like to say that to my fist, human?" Shadow threatened.

"Dorlores," Dumbledore said calmly, turning around to stare at the woman, "If you cannot stop making comments that reflect your own personal beliefs, I am afraid I will have to escort you out of this office."

To everyone's surprise, the toad-woman smiled, and walked right out of the office without as much as a second glance. Professor Mcgonagall watched her leave with loathing eyes, before turing back to Dumbledore.

"Albus, I'm afraid-"

"I know Minvera, I am sure she will attempt to contact the Ministry about these two. Unfortunately, I do not have the powers to stop her. Now, I belive we still have two guests here to take care of…"

Shadow immediately tensed up, making the old man laugh lightheartedly.

"When I said 'take care of' I meant exactly what I said, Shadow. I was not going to harm you."

"Oh…" Shadow relaxed, immediately feeling stupid. "Yeah well, I still have my suspicions; how do I know that YOU'RE not evil?"

Dumble smiled.

"Do you really think that I am evil, and that I would harm you in any way?"

"No." Shadow immediately responded, covering his mouth in surprise. "What the…the potion you gave me is still working, isn't it?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

"You bastard…"

* * *

Review! 

(Oh, and and if you're one of the two people who flamed my other story and was too scared to even make it a signed review: I pity you two. I really do. Flame this story if you want; it's not going to get you two anywhere).

I'll try my best to update sooner...but let me warn you: I am a big procrastinator. You have been warned...(hold on, why am I warning you when I'm the one who's writing the story? GAAHH!)


	11. It Sucks To Have Red Eyes

**The infamous disease, know as the writer's block, has infected my brain once more. WHY MUST THE GOOD SUFFER?**

**Yeah…um…yeah. So I'm currently suffering through writer's block, so don't expect the next chapter to be up too soon either. Fortunately, I have good news:**

**Go to my profile, and you'll see that I'm planning on two or three future stories. One of them will be a one-shot…and it will (hopefully) please some of you who screamed something along the lines of "I WANNA KNOW WHO SHADOW'S WIFE IS!" when I uploaded the Part 1 chapters of this story.**

**And now, a fun and random fact:**

**My Chemistry teacher's brother is an effects…uh…person thingy, who worked on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and is currently working on Pirates 3. He does stuff such as spray Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp with water using a hose so that it'll look like they've been underwater or something (I can just hear all the jealous fan girl screams now). Also, you know the part where they go to that weird women/witch (the women who was like "To find it, you must sail to theeee end of the Eart) place in little boats? My teacher's brother is under the boat, manually making it go whichever direction it's going.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: It Sucks To Have Red Eyes

* * *

"So…are you going to free Sonic, or what?" Shadow asked wearily, looking at Dumbledore's wand.

"Yes, of course." He waved it in the air, immediately making Sonic drop out of the chair and gasp for breath.

"I'M FREE!" He cried dramatically, falling to his knees. "Oh man, I've never felt so happy to be able to move! I'm gonna go for a run, see ya!" Sonic dashed out of the room in a blink of an eye, making all the humans, even Dumbledore, look around frantically.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked, looking around wildly.

"In our world," Shadow explained calmly, "Sonic and I are know for our speed; we can run at speed of sound."

"Really? Interesting…" Dumbledore commented curiously, looking out of the window. "And your friend just ran out for fun?"

"Um….yeah." Shadow said, not being able to think of a better answer. "He's an idiot, really. That guy never thinks before he acts."

"Sounds like a certain someone I know…" Hermionie, said, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Har har, very funny, Hermionie."

Dumbledore walked up to Shadow, staring down at him with twinkling blue eyes.

"While we wait for our friend, Sonic to return, allow me to formally introduce and welcome you to our world, Shadow. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, the name of this school. This here is Professor McGonagall, another professor, and so is Professor Snape. This is Harry and Hermionie, both whom are students here."

Shadow immediately narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"What are you not telling me?" He asked, crossing his arms. He looked as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, if possible, even more.

"I must admit Shadow, you are indeed very clever."

"That was a test, wasn't it?" He asked suspiciously. Dumbledore, chuckled, nodding slightly.

"Yes Shadow, it was. You are very clever indeed. Please excuse Professor Umbridge's-"

"Who?"

"Oh, my apologies. Professor Umbridge is the woman who left the office earlier. Please excuse her; she has a tendency to discriminate against anyone who is not human."

"I can see that." Shadow snorted. "So, are you going to tell me what the hell this school teaches or not? Because normal schools, in our world at least, doesn't have people running around with wooden sticks that can perform strange tasks."

"This school teaches magic to youngsters like Harry and Hermionie. I am assuming you know what magic is, yes?" Dumbledore said. Shadow nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"We are called wizards and witches. In other words, people who are able to produce magic. This school teaches adolescents to master magic in nearly every form. Tell me Shadow, does your world have wizards and witches that you are aware of?"

"No." Shadow replied simply.

"Ah, I see. I sincerely apologize for using magic on you and your friend to restrain you…but you see, we are at a difficult time right now, so we have to be aware of anything suspicious at our campus."

"Hm." Shadow grunted. "I don't care what kind of 'difficult time' your world is having, but if you do something like that to us again…I'll have to use force against you."

"Do you really believe that you will win a battle against me?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"No." Shadow responded automatically, making the hedgehog sigh with annoyance.

_Damn truth-telling potion…_

"So this is how you get people to talk in your world? Force them to take some truth-telling potion just like you did to me?"

Dumbledore chuckled with a hint of uneasiness.

"No, of course not, Shadow. As I have stated before, we are at difficult times right now…the sole reason I forced you to drink the potion was to insure the safety of my students and staff. I am sure you understand?"

"Hmph." Was Shadow's only reply, still half-glaring at the wise, old man. "Don't you all have some classes to teach?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Dumbledore said. "We are just waiting for your friend to-"

Just then, out of the blue, Sonic zoomed into the room, making most of the paper of the desk flutter and fall to the ground.

"-return from his run." Dumbledore finished, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Man, it feels so good to just stretch my legs again!" Sonic chirped happily, oblivious to the fact that most people in the room were staring at him strangely. He stretched his arms, and turned to Dembledore with a smirk.

"Hey, I think I sorta scared a bunch of people when they saw me running around the school and outside, so uh…"

"Do not worry, I shall inform them of your presence in this school at dinner today, which is only a few hours away. That is…if you two plan to stay in this school until a way of transporting your two back is figured out." Dumbledore said, waiting for Sonic and Shadow's answers. Sonic looked at Dumbledore strangely.

" 'Students'?" He asked skeptically, "You mean…this is actually a school?"

"Dumbledore's the head master of this school, which teaches magic to teenagers." Shadow explained quickly, receiving a slight nod from Dumbledore.

"Oh…so…the stick thingies you guys were using, they were wands weren't they?" Sonic asked curiously, scratching his nose. Dumbledore nodded again.

"Yes, and as I have explained to your friend Shadow here, we are sincerely sorry for using magic on you two. You see, we are falling on hard times right now…so that is why I have to always be on the alert for anything suspicious; it's to protect my students."

Sonic immediately responded with his famous grin.

"That's ok. I knew you wouldn't hurt us. You seem like a pretty nice old man, but…don't EVER do that making-us-unable-to-move thing to us."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Not to worry, Sonic. So, are you two planning to stay?"

Before Shadow had time to react, Sonic's face was in front of Shadow's, giving him the biggest grin Shadow's ever seen.

"We're staying, right?" He asked hopefully. Shadow shrugged indifferently.

"I don't care. We're going to be transported to another universe randomly anyway, so sure, why not?" Shadow turned to Dumbledore. "But I must warn you old man, if any of your students decides to use magic against me…then they _will_ pay."

"So you two are staying then?" Dumbledore asked, dismissing Shadow's threat. Both hedgehogs nodded.

"Excellent! Harry and Hermionie, if you two don't mind, please escort these two to the Gryffindor Common room. You will find two empty beds in the boy's dormitory all set up and ready." Dumbledore motioned the hedgehogs to follow Harry and Hermionie.

"Uh…ok, come with us." Hermionie said hesitantly, leading the hedgehogs out of the office. Harry glanced at Shadow, before catching up with Hermionie.

As Harry, Hermionie, Sonic, and Shadow left the room, Dumbledore took out his wand again and pointed to a cabinet.

"_Accio laptop."_

Professor McGonagall gasped in surprise as an Apple Powerbook flew out of a cabinet, and into the Headmaster's hand.

"Headmaster!" She cried in surprise, seeing Dumbledore casually putting the laptop down on his desk and opening it. "You use muggle items?"

"Occasionally. And yes, this is powered by magic, since normal muggle items does not work in this school."

"But…why are you using a computer right now?"

"You did realize, Minerva, that Shadow has been saying that they have traveled across _parallel _universes? That must mean, that they exist in this world in some form also. Since the magical world is unaware of any of their kind, my guess is that the muggle world might." Dumbledore responded while keeping his eyes glued to the laptop screen. He opened up Google (Yahoo is better!) and typed in a few words, waiting patiently for the search results to appear. Dumbledore them clicked on a few links, his eyes skimming across the screen…until a content smile appeared on his face.

He turned the laptop around for McGonagall and Snape to see….

_Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game character, protagonist of a series of games released by Sega, as well as numerous spin-off comics, cartoons and books...

* * *

_

Harry, Hermionie, Sonic, and Shadow walked up the winding hallways and staircases, all the while trying to ignore the strange glances at the best of their ability. The awkward silence between all four didn't help the matter. After fifteen minutes of walking, Harry had to yell,

"STOP FOLLOWING US!" To the group of people following the four, who were steadily but rapidly increasing. The group immediately dispersed.

After what seemed like hours to all four of them, they finally reached a painting of a fat lady, and to their relief, they were finally alone.

"Uh…listen," Harry turned to Shadow, "Sorry about the whole questioning process…you see, the fact that you had red eyes sort of…surprised us because…well…"

"Listen human," Shadow snapped back, "I don't want to know why you were all freaked out my the color of my eyes, but if you attack me like that again…"

"Hey, I was attacked with the spell thingy in the forest too, remember?" Sonic interupped, earning an annoyed glare from Shadow.

"Yes, but did you noticed that only the big guy aimed his wand at you? These two both aimed at me." Shadow growled.

"Look Shadow, we thought you were someone else, ok?" Harry, who was starting to loose his patience, snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I want to know who it is that makes you want to madly attack them, or do you just aim your little stick at anyone who you don't like?"

"He's my…my enemy, got it?"

"Oh, 'your enemy', huh? What, did he steal your second-hand glasses and make you cry?"

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!"

Shadow was about to shout back, but upon hearing this, he immediately closed his mouth, letting out a soft growl instead that was barely audible.

"Whatever…just lead us to your dormitory already." Shadow mumbled, making a surprised Harry stare at him questionably. Both Sonic and Hermionie glanced at each other, the latter of them clearing her throat.

"Ahem…um, right. So, here we are! This is the entrance of our common room!" Hermionie said with a slight false happy tone in her voice, glancing briskly at Harry and Shadow.

"Password?" The portrait of the Fat Lady asked, making the hedgehogs jump in shock.

"Pumpkin Juice." Hermionie stated clearly, then suddenly looked apprehensive. "Uh…are you planning to grant Sonic and Shadow entrance too?"

The Fat Lady gave a simple nod, smiling.

"The headmaster has already informed me about these two creatures' presence."

"How did Dumbledore get here so fas-"

"He has his ways…" The Fat Lady said, smirking. Her portrait then swung open, revealing a big, yet welcoming room with a fireplace, a couple of cozy-looking armchairs, and two staircases leading up to two other rooms. About a dozen students where in the room. Some were playing card and board games, while others were reading a book. Some were simply talking to their friends. Harry and Hermionie entered the room, followed by Sonic and Shadow. Hermionie scanned the room quickly, before and clearing her throat yet again.

"AHEM!"

A few people turned to her direction, only to gasp and/or stand up a second later. The people who ignored Hermionie the first time looked up in curiousity after hearing the gasps, only to mimick the actions of the other surprised people.

"What _are_ those things?" A first year burst out, letting out a small yelp as Shadow turned to glare at him with hatred (a cookie to anyone who can guess why Shadow glared at the first year with hatred). Hermionie took a deep breath.

"These two people-uh, I mean animals here, are from a parrallel universe. They'll be staying in our common room, in the boy's dormitory, until they can find a way to go back to their world. Dumbledore's orders."

"Hold on…" Harry suddenly turned to Sonic with a frown. "If you guys are from a 'Parallel universe', doesn't that mean that there should be two other versions of you and Shadow in this world?"

Sonic in turn, turned to Shadow, who in turn, turned back to Hermionie.

"If we do exist in this world, then shouldn't you humans recognize us?" Shadow asked suspiciously, crossing his arms to have a more intimidating effect.

"Uh…that's a really good question…" Hermionie drifted off, frowning in frustration at the thought of a question which she could not find the suitable answer to. Just then, a red haired boy decended from one set of stairs casually, not realizing the fact that all the people in the common room were staring at either Harry, Hermionie, Sonic, or Shadow with utter silence. Decending the last step, the red haired boy finally looked up and seemingly freeze for a couple of seconds, as his eyes swiveled around the room in confusion.

His eyes finally landed on Sonic, and he blurted out loud something that surprised everyone in the room:

"Sonic the Hedgehog? What's a fake video-game character doing here?"

* * *

**It's not that hard to guess who the red haired boy is, and why he knows Sonic, you know. Think about his family...**

**Ok, I'm going to rant some more:**

**One reason why I had a writer's block is that, unfortunately, I was actually thinking about taking the "Harry Potter" part out of this story about three weeks before I actually wrote this part. I just felt that this part didn't help this story in any way (please prove me wrong), so I was seriously considering ommiting this part. But…in the end, I changed my mind. Um…yeah.**

**Also, I DO realize that this story seems to focus moreonShadow more than Sonic, and it seems to show Shadow as the "perfect" hedgehog with no flaws. If you plan to read this story til the end however, all you Sonic fanboys are going to be in for a HUGE treat...**

**I know this probably wasn't the best chapter, but I try :(**

**It would really cheer me up if you guys reviewed :D**


	12. Stupid Humans

**Umm...no comment. Read.

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Stupid Humans

* * *

_His eyes finally landed on Sonic, and he blurted out loud something that surprised everyone in the room:_

"_Sonic the Hedgehog? What's a fake video-game character doing here?"_

"RON?"

This time, it was a red-haired girl crying out from the swarm of people who had just been staring at Sonic and Shadow.

"You actually know what these two mutant animal things are?"

Ron stared at the girl blankly, then his face suddenly turned red as he noticed that every single person in the room was staring at him eagerly and/or weirdly, awaiting an answer.

"Um…" Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, descending the rest of the stairs. "Well uh…as you probably all know, my dad has a slight…obsession with muggle things…and for a while he was really obsessed with playing and researching things called 'video games'. Harry, you know what they are, right?" Ron asked quickly, letting out a sigh of relief as all attention was drilled back on Harry.

"Yeah, I know what video games are…but Ron, are you saying that Sonic and Shadow are _video game characters_?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yeah…"

"What are video games?" A round-faced boy from the back yelled out, immediately getting agreeing nods from many other people. Harry took a deep breath, and started to explain...

"And…yeah, that's basically what video games are. My cousin Dudley used to have some game consoles, but he rarely playes them because he was really bad at most games." Harry finished. "So…now that you know everything, you guys can go back to what you were all doing, because I doubt Sonic and Shadow likes all of you staring at them like some kind of freaks." Harry said, silently adding the slient reminder of 'remember how all of you stared at me like I was a freak on so many occasions?' with a cold glare. The group of people that had gathered around redundantly dispersed, each and every one of them going back to what they were doing earlier, although some of them still stole quick glances at the hedgehogs.

"Can we go somewhere more _private _now?" Shadow growled irritability, tapping Harry on the shoulders from behind.

"Oh, yeah…I guess we can go show you the dorms where you'll be sleeping." Harry said, walking towards the stairs. "Hey Ron, you want to join us too?"

"Yeah, sure. Got nothing to do anyways."

"Wait, so you guys don't have any homework or stuff like that?" Sonic chimed in, starting to follow Harry up the stairs along with Shadow, Ron, and Hermionie.

"It's Sunday today, so we don't have any classes." Harry explained, opening the door to the boy's dorms.

"Well, here we are." Harry looked around, seeing to new beds at the corner of the room which were not there previously. "And it looks like you guys will be sleeping there."

"Cool. Hey, I was wondering," Sonic said, looking at Ron excitedly. "Since I'm a video game character here, you guys wouldn't happen to have and of my games and consoles that play them, would you?"

Everybody in the room plainly saw that Sonic was about to burst with excitement, so when Ron answered, he made sure to feed Sonic the information slowly.

"Well…you see, this is a magical school…and Muggle, which means 'non-magical' devices don't really work here…so uh…I don't think you'll be able to play them here. Sorry-"

Suddenly, a big bang, like that of a gunshot, was heard from the corner of the room, making all heads turn to see…

"Dobby?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Wait…what's that you're holding? Are those…laptops?"

Indeed, Dobby the house elf, who (more or less) helped Harry in the past, was holding two black laptops in each of his skinny and quivering arms.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried happily in a slightly annoying voice, looking at Harry through his tennis-ball eyes, "It is an honor to see you again! Oh, and what wonderful friends from another world he has made!"

"Dobby," Hermionie started to say, "Why…why are you holding two-"

"Headmaster Dumbledore has summoned me to bring those two…" Dobby glanced at Sonic, frowning questionably.

"Hedgehogs, Dobby." Harry said quickly.

Dobby gave a slight bow.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has summoned me to bring those two hedgehogs a magic-powered laptop each, so that they will be able to have entertainment, as well as find out about their status as 'video game characters' in this world."

The moment Dobby finished his sentence, Sonic streaked pass Dobby, snatching a laptop on the way, and plopped himself on an empty bed, opening the computer. Unsurprisingly, Dobby let out a surprised squeak, almost dropping the second computer. It would have dropped too, if it weren't for Shadow also zooming towards and catching the second laptop before it fell to the ground. Dobby squeaked again, and disappeared with a loud bang.

Shadow stared at the laptop emotionlessly, before asking Ron another question.

"Am I in these 'Sonic' games also?"

Ron shrugged casually, stealing a casual glance at Sonic, who now had his eyes glued to the screen.

"Not sure. My dad was only interested in video games in the mid-90's. I think your character might have been introduced to the series later."

"Right…" Shadow looked down at the laptop and eyed it as if it was broccoli, and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Chaos Control!"

Sonic looked up from the screen in surprise, but shrugged to himself and immediately went back to staring at his computer in a zombie-like fashion…

"I...think we'll leave you guys along for now. You'll know when dinner's ready." Hermionie said. Seeing no responce from Sonic, the trio walked out of the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"-Control!"

Shadow reappeared in the boys' dormitory, with a look of pure rage on his face. He was clutching the laptop so tightly that the fact that it hadn't broken yet was a true wonder. With difficulty, Shadow calmly walked towards Sonic, who was still plopped up in the bed, eyes staring intensively at the computer screen.

"Hey Shadow. Where've you been?" Sonic said absent-mindedly, still staring at the screen. When he received no answer, Sonic looked up to see Shadow staring down at him silently with pure hatred in his eyes. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight; he stared back at Shadow, waiting for him to say something.

"Do you know…" Shadow started, after a long pause. "What these humans have done?"

It surprised Sonic that the tone of his voice sounded so emotionless, yet Sonic could tell right away that the emotionless tone was used to cover that anger that was about to burst.

And that's why Sonic was fairly surprised again, when Shadow gently saw down on the bed across Sonic, put the laptop on his own lap, and turned it around so that the screen faced Sonic, revealing a paused video. Silently, Shadow hit the play button with a trembling finger.

The video started to play, revealing a small hill with a tree and a familiar looking city at the background, with an equally familiar looking black hedgehog…

"Shadow the Hedgehog…why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I could remember…and that gruesome image…"

_The scene suddenly switched to a metallic hallway, and it seemed like someone was running and panting…_

_The scene switched again; this time, a blond girl, who was also running and panting…_

_The scene switched again; GUN soldiers appearing at a doorway and coming to a halt._

_One of the soldiers raised a gun._

_BANG! _

"_MARIA!"_

SLAM!

Sonic jumped back in alarm as Shadow roughly slammed the laptop shut. Sonic watched with anticipation, and even slight fear, as Shadow hurled the laptop through a open window in one swift motion. And eerie silence fill the dormitory afterwards…

_Aw, this is just great! Shadow's gonna go into angst-mode again…damn, I gotta try to cheer him up-_

"I'm…going to go Chaos Blast some things…" Shadow stated flatly, which came as an unexpected surprise for Sonic. Shadow immediately disappeared in another flash of light, and Sonic, at the same time, let out a sigh of relief.

"Aw man, that was a close one!" Sonic thought out loud. "Can't believe those people would actually create a scene like that…"

Sonic paused for a second, his face suddenly twisting into a frown, as if he was trying to make a hard decision. After sitting still for a couple of seconds, his hands shot towards the keyboard of his own laptop, and typed in Google:

_Who's more famous: Sonic or Shadow

* * *

_

For the second time in the day, the unmistakable sound and light of Chaos Control filled the dormitory. Shadow watched as Sonic's head quickly snapped up from his laptop. Their eyes met, and for a second, neither spoke. But soon, Shadow's mouth opened to say something, and Sonic bit down on his lips to assume the worst…

"I'm able to control my anger better than you think, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog felt his mouth drop open as Shadow calmly walked over to Sonic and stared down at him with cold eyes.

"You got something to say?" Shadow asked quietly.

"No!" Sonic replied immediately, and broke into an uneasy grin. "I mean…I seriously, thought you'd take all your anger on me or somethin'…not like I'd want you to, of course. So…you're cool about the whole thing?"

A frown slowly formed on Shadow's previously emotionless face as Shadow slowly pondered the question.

"Yes," Shadow stated firmly, " I've made a promise to my self…to leave my past behind. And I intend to keep that promise…"

The black hedgehog sighed and dragged himself over to the bed next to Sonic's, plopping onto the bed facedown.

"Life sucks." Shadow's monotonous muffled voice reached Sonic's ears.

"Hey now, don't go all emo on me!" Sonic said playfully in an attempt to lighten things up, tucking on Shadow's left arm. "If you kill yourself, then I won't have anybody to race with! Come on, I've got something to show ya that'll lighten you up!"

"What?" Shadow asked, his face still not showing.

"Well…I found out that we have a bunch of fans on this place also. And apparently, a bunch of them are your fans more than mine! And the fans are doing a bunch of things that are dedicated to us like fan arts, fan fiction, f-"

"Hmph, I'm not surprised." Shadow replied, smiling inwardly to himself. After a slight pause, he finally got up from his lying position and turned his face to face Sonic. The blue hedgehog grinned at seeing Shadow now being slightly interested.

"What kind of fan fictions?" Shadow asked curiously. Well, he was half curious, half trying to take his mind off the video of Maria that he saw earlier.

"Well…" Sonic's eyes slipped back onto the screen, and typed in a few words. "I found this site called fanfiction dot com, and it has a bunch of Sonic fics in them. Let's see…oh, found them! Here's one called 'I was a Teenage Hedgehog: Part 1'."

"Sounds like crap." Shadow replied. "What are some others' titles called?"

"A Whole New View?"

"Next."

"A Day in the Sun?"

"Sounds too happy. Next."

"A Breach of Faith?"

"Psha, 'faith', yeah right. Next."

"Sonic United?"

"No."

"Uh…. 'Voices'?"

"Next."

"The Missing Robotniks?"

"A fic about the doctor? No thank you."

"Forbidden Love?"

"…no. Just no."

"Chained by Love?"

"I think you know the answer to this one, Sonic."

"Ok…what about…Death of a Hero?"

"I thought you didn't want me to commit suicide?"

"Oh yeah…hehe. What about 'The Future Looks Bright'?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Shad! There's got to be at least ONE story that sounds interesting!"

"Yes, but I haven't see one so far."

"Fine…what about this one? Sonic Adventure 3 the Ultimate Darkness?"

"No."

"An Ultimate's Wrath?"

"Never."

"Sonic the Hedgehog: Emerald Entrapment?"

"Title's too long. Next."

"Jealousy is the Best Policy?"

"No it isn't. Next."

"Two is More then Enough?"

"No."

"Reluctant Reunion?"

"Gee, both words starts with an 'R'. That makes me want to read it so much. Not."

"8 Years Later?"

"We've both experienced something like that first hand. Next."

"Twisted Soul?"

"Never."

"Cyber Strike?"

"…and that's supposed to be about Sonic games? Next."

"Bloodlust?"

"…"

"Ok, ok, I know your answer to that one. Forever Together?"

"What the hell is up with all those romance stories?" Shadow snorted. "Sonic, I doubt you'd want to read that story either. Next."

"Without Him?"

"Sonic...now I KNOW that you're trying to make me commit suicide."

"Ok ok...sheesh. Uh...And the Road is Endless?"

"And the Fic is Crap. Next."

"Orpheus Incursion?"

"No."

"Ok, here's a story about you: True Dark Story Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"...never in my life. Next."

"Sonic in a Close-...uh, nevermind. Ok, here's the next one: Unexpected?"

"That, has got to be THE most pathetic name for a story, EVER. How uncreative can those humans get?"

"Wait Shadow…according to the summary thing on this story, it actually sort of sounds like what we're goin-"

"Sonic, with names like "Unexpected" for the title of a fan fiction, do you seriously thing that it will be good, or even adequate?"

* * *

**Yeah...if you can't tell already, I REALLY struggled with writing this chapter. Putting Harry Potter in this story was a bad move for me...**

**But not to worry, the story will soon pick up pace again, and I belive that you guys will love it! I must warn you though...Sonic and Shadow will probably travel to another universe in the next chapter, because I really can't write about Harry Potter anymore without having a writer's block. I've already written parts of the new two Episodes (Yes, if you click the the little blue button that shows all the chapters in this story, you will realise that I changed all the "Part 1, 2, 3" to "Episode 1, 2, 3"), and belive me, they will be SO much better than this Episode. I'm particulary exited about the last finale Episode, because I belive that what I'm planning for it has never been done before, and I'm almost positive that you'll all love it.**

**And yes, I did put the names of the stories of all my reviewers that wrote Sonic stories in this chapter. And I made sure Shadow bashed every one of them...including mine. XD**

**Sorry for the craptacular chapter...I'm sure this story will pick up pace starting with the next one, so hang in there, and PATIENT people WILL be rewared in the end!**

**And thank you for all these wonderful reviews! I never expected this story to get so many!**


	13. Episode 4: Amy's Nightmare

**See? Told ya I'd update more quickly. Now, as you can plainly see, we're going to move along to a new universe in this chapter. There are some things I need to address though:**

**-This will contain SonicxShadow, BUT, before some of my homophobic reviewers run away, I'd like to clarify that there won't be any rated R stuff here. In fact, it'll focus mainly on 'my' Sonic and Shadow's reactions to this universe's Sonic and Shadow, and the conflict that it creates.**

**-This universe is in the story "Hard to Express" by Skitzoism. The story is on another website that's linked on her profile.**

**Right…so now that my rambeling is over, enjoy the chapter! And again, for the people who don't feel comfortable reading Sonadow, please at least give it a try, and tell me what you think! DO IT FOR THE GOOD MANKIND AND PROMOTE NON-DISCRIMINATION! Ok...so it's not that serious...but hey, at least I got your attention, right? XD

* * *

**

**Episode 4: Amy's Nightmare

* * *

**

Unexpected events causes Unexpected actions…

Unexpected actions causes Unexpected reactions…

Unexpected reactions causes Unexpected results…

And Unexpected results…can be quite…Unexpected…

In this case, the unexpected event was the unfortunate universe traveling that Sonic and Shadow had to endure once again. It had happened just as the hedgehogs stopped looking at the bad (in Shadow's eyes) fanfictions.

The hedgehogs did not even attempt to do anything as they randomly started to glow a brilliant white light, although Sonic did become just a bit disappointed at the fact that he would not be able to show off his speed to all the pre-teenage and teenage wizards, as well as discover more about the magical world of the school.

Shadow was more than happy to leave.

However, as Sonic found out, they were again separated when they entered the realm of another parallel universe…

FLASH!

Sonic the Hedgehog appeared out of thin air, wobbling at little in attempt to regain his balance on the concrete sidewalk.

_CONCRETE SIDEWALK?_

Sonic looked down in mild surprise at the smooth, concrete surface which he was currently standing on. Looking up, Sonic saw the familiar sight of Station Square, and upon doing a three-hundred-sixty degree turn, his sights confirmed that he was in the familiar city. Although the site made him grin a little, he was a bit disappointed that he was no longer able to find his status as a video game character in the previous magical world.

"…oh well, guess I'm stayin' here now." Sonic said to himself, slightly grateful that the humans around him did not look at him strangely.

_But where IS 'here'? This looks like Station Square…but it might be another similar parallel universe._

Sonic looked around, and started jogging around the city for the sake of moving his feet.

_And I have no idea where Shadow and Zonic are…hope they're in the same world…but I still don't know where exactly this place is. I know, TAILS! I can go to his workshop and ask him! Maybe he'll figure out how to get me back…_

Sonic smiled to himself and ran off to find the Mystic Runis. As the blurs of buildings, people, and trees sped past him, his smile slowly formed into a frown.

_I just hope the Tails here lives in the Mystic Ruins and is similar to the Tails I know…_

Upon walking up the doorsteps of Tails' workshop/house, an optimistic grin appeared on Sonic's face. _So far so good; nothing looks unfamiliar. Well, here goes nothing…_

Knock knock!

Sonic waited for a few seconds, hearing footsteps inside. The door opened, revealing a smiling Tails…whose smile quickly turned to that of surprise when he saw Sonic.

"AH!" Tails cried out in surprise. "Sonic, you're not supposed to be here! Come back later!"

"…what?" Sonic asked confusedly. This was definitely something he did not expect. "Whatever, Tails, I need to tell you something-" Sonic started to make his way inside, but was immediately blocked by Tails holding his arms out.

"Sorry Sonic, but you can't come in!" Tails yelled frantically, glancing at his back. Now Sonic was getting slightly impatient.

"Tails, just let me IN! I've gotta tell you something!" Sonic forcefully pushed his way in, knocking down Tails in the process.

"Oops, sorry bro." Sonic gave Tails a hand and pulled him up from the floor. Tails sighed in frustration and mumbled,

"Fine, it's your own birthday surprise that's going to be ruined anyway, not mine…"

"Birthday? What Birthday?" Sonic asked, giving Tails a confused look.

"You mean you don't remember your own birthday date? Hello? June 23rd? Two weeks from now? Ring any bells?"

Sonic blinked blankly.

Ok…now I know for sure I'm in another universe…I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about…and I remember it was October when I left my own universe…

"Tails?" A voice called from another room, "Who's by the door?" A familiar figure stepped out the room, revealing to be…

"Shadow!" Sonic called happily, running towards him to greet him, "I thought you were transported somewhere else! Looks like you also when here to find out what was going on, huh?"

Shadow blinked.

"Sonniku, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Sonic's turn to blink blankly. The hedgehog suddenly felt his brain freeze in complete, utter surprise.

_Did I just heard him call me… 'Sonniku'?_

"Sonic?" Shadow asked again, making Sonic shiver automatically, "What's wrong?"

_His tone of his voice…why's his voice so…gentle? And why is he looking at me so…so strangely? Wait…maybe this is this world's Shadow!_

Upon realizing this, Sonic turned to Tails, trying to explain his situation,

"Hey Tails, I uh…I gotta tell you something-"

He was suddenly cut off by Shadow.

"Sonic, whatever you're going to tell Tails, can you come back later and tell him? We're a little busy right now." Shadow said. "Pleeaaase, Sonic?"

Sonic stared at Shadow strangely again.

_Why the hell's Shadow so…so…_

Sonic's couldn't think of a word that described how Shadow was acting. But he knew that Shadow was acting strange, to say the least. His crimson eyes were strangely gentle and calm…almost giving off an affectionate aura.

"Please Sonic? I need Tails' mechanics knowledge to make a very special gift for your birthday, and I don't want you to find out what it is beforehand, so could you please leave? For me?"

Shadow's face got closer to Sonic's…time seemed to stop, at least for Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened, as Shadow's face got even closer; too close for comfort…

Before Sonic realized what was happening, he found Shadow's lips touching his own in a light peck, but a kiss nonetheless…

"WHAT THE-!"

Sonic's hands reacted automatically, immediately pushed Shadow away, and Sonic stumbled away himself. He looked at Shadow with a face full of surprise and utter disgust.

"Sonnik-" Shadow started, but was immediately stopped by a sharp glare from Sonic.

"No, do NOT call me that! Ohmygod, what the FUCK is your PROBLEM!" Sonic spat out, wiping his mouth frantically with the collar of his glove, while making unnecessary spitting sounds.

"…S-Sonic?" Tails asked skeptically, approaching his strange-acting friend. "What…why are you acting like this? You…I thought…you were over with the whole…" Tails became silent for a while…

Sonic was still too shocked and confused to hear Tails' question; he was still sub-consciously wiping his mouth with both his hands.

"Sonic? SONIC!"

"Huh? WHAT, TAILS?" Sonic screamed hysterically, spinning around to see Tails looking extremely puzzled.

"Sonic…do you have something you have to tell us?" Tails asked, glancing at Shadow, who was still too shocked by Sonic pushing him away.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic snapped his fingers, trying his absolute hardest to shake off the strange feeling of being kissed by Shadow.

"I come from a parallel universe." He stated simply, not knowing how to put it into other words elaborately.

"…uh…" Tails had a blank look on his face. "You're…not joking?"

"He's not joking…" A quiet voice said from the corner of the room. Sonic and Tails turned to see Shadow, who stared at Sonic with a frown. "I can tell…"

Sonic gave Tails a 'What the fuck' look, but Tails shook his head silently.

"Well…if Shadow says you're not this world's Sonic, then I guess you're not, since Shadow never lies about stuff like this. But…WOW…I can't believe parallel universes actually exist! I though it was only in theory!" Tails cried happily, bright blue eyes shining from excitement. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand enthusiastically and shook it like there's no tomorrow.

"Welcome to our world, Sonic!" He yelped, his excitement making him look as if he consumed ten cups of coffee in a short amount of time. Sonic laughed, amused by Tails' reaction.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm sure you'll get into Guinness's World's Records for meeting the first person from a parallel universe."

Tails laughed at this too.

"No it's not that, Sonic…er, I can call you Sonic, right? Ok, anyway, it's not that I want to set a world record or anything….it's just that it's so exiting to actually know there are parallel worlds! I mean, according the theory of…"

Sonic smiled to himself.

_Let the ranting begin…_

"…and therefore, according to that theory, parallel universes should even EXIST! But you're living evidence to prove it wrong!"

To nobody's surprise, Sonic had a blank look on his face.

"You have no idea what I just said, did you?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded his head bluntly, making Tails laugh lightheartedly again.

"Heh, you're not too different from this world's Sonic! Maybe all Sonics are the same no matter what universe-"

"Nah," Sonic interrupted, "Not all Sonics are the same. Me and Shadow just when to this universe that was like…something out of one of those Lord of the Rings movies or something."

"Medieval?" Tails inquired.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sonic snapped his fingers. "But this world looks exactly the same as my world…"

"Well. Lets just make sure." Tails said. "Do you know the following people? Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, the Chaotix, Cream, and Vanilla?

Sonic nodded.

"I have a plane called the Tornado?"

Another nod.

"Eggman is fat?"

"Pigs would fly if he wasn't."

"You've fought monsters and robots such as Chaos, Metal Sonic, and the Biolizard?"

"Yup."

"Amy used to chase you and ask you to marry her?"

"Ye-wait…what do you mean 'used to'? In my world, Amy still chases me around! Although I guess she's controlling herself a BIT better. Man, I'd really wish she went after someone else for ONE day; like Shadow or Knuckles or…"

Sonic drifted off as he noticed Tails' frown.

"Tails?"

Tails remained silent, apparently in deep thought.

"Tails?" Sonic asked again. Tails frown deepened, ignoring Sonic's question. He suddenly turned his head to stare Shadow, who was watching Sonic silently from the corner. Tails turned back to stare at Sonic again, smiling uneasily.

"Hey Sonic, could you come with me outside for a moment?"

"Uh…sure, why not?" Sonic answered, not knowing where Tails was going with this. He followed Tails to the door, but just as Tails was about to open the door, he turned around and spoke to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow?"

"What, Tails?"

"Stay here, ok?"

"….whatever. Sure."

Sonic and Tails strolled through the woods, neither of them talking. Finally, Tails spoke.

"Sonic? What's the Shadow you know like?"

Sonic stared at Tails strangely, but shrugged.

"He's grumpy, sort of anti-social. Of course, he's been slightly better since he found out me and him were related."

"WHAT?" Tails stopped in his tracks, staring at Sonic bug-eyed. "H-how…?"

"Oh…wow." Tails said, having just heard Sonic explaining the whole story of how he and Shadow found out they were related. "Wow…well, that explains a lot."

"Explains what?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at Sonic.

"That you…pushed Shadow back when he kissed you."

"Oh yeah…hey Tails, why did the Shadow from this world kiss me anyway?"

Tails stared at Sonic disbelievingly.

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET?"

Sonic shook his head bluntly, earning a moan from Tails.

"Oh my God, how dense can you be? Sonic, you and Shadow…are lovers in this world!"

* * *

**What? You DIDN'T expect a cliffhanger? Hehe…**

**This is my first attempt at, I guess what you can call "romance", thought like I said, this'll focus more on Sonic and Shadow's reactions than the actual Sonadowyness and the other mystery paring...**

**Please review!**


End file.
